Hellsing: Primeval
by Dynamosaurus Rex
Summary: Set a few years after the manga. Alucard and Seras are sent by Integra to hunt a new killer that is targeting both humans and vampires. However, as they follow the trail of blood. They have to deal with the opposing vampire coverns and human forces. Only to discover that they are being pitted against an ancient creature that was driven to extinction and has returned for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : ****SLITHERING THROUGH THE CRACKS**

**Authors note: **Well folks heres my third AlucardxSeras Hellsing fanfic. Though this installment might have a little less AlucardxSeras in it and a little more horror and fights scenes. On a side not, this fic has nothing to do with my UNITED WE STAND fic as it stands on its own.

**Full Summary: **Set only a few years after the end of the manga and Alucards return. A number of sudden and viscious killings are turning up in London. With people turning up missing and a trail of blood and destruction left in the killers wake. Pressure is brought on both Integra and her orginasation as the public and its officials blame Alucard's unexpected return and the orginisations inability to deal with the killings that they believe are related to vampires. Integra sends both Alucard and Seras out to lead a hunt for the killer. However, as they follow the trail of death. They discover that its not only humans being killed off but vampires are turning up missing aswell. At the hands of something neither of them have ever encountered before. As they continue to hunt this new predator, they discover they have been brought back into an evolutionary war that was thought to have been won eons ago, but has begun again. And that an old and powerful creature has returned from extinction and has come back for revenge.

* * *

The winds blew through the high hills of the countryside of England that night. Grass, crops and trees swayed in midnight breeze that was carried across the land. Accompanied by the artifical wind that was made as several armed vehicles made their way along the road. There were atleast 7 heading in the same direction. 2 Of which were medical vehicles, transporting medicinal blood packs to the United Kingdom. Accompanying them were 4 military jeeps with atleast 6 marine troops packed onto each one, armed to the teeth. Aswell as a large black truck that was carrying according to their superiors, even more medicinal blood and extra weapons for protection.

The caravan was enroute to the city of London to bring in an extra supply of blood from the States for both ill patients at the hospitals, and also for rather... generous paying clients that dwelled within the city.

Many of the troops were joking and laughing about getting some serious action within the city of fall. As they heard ever since its rebuilt that London had remodernised and truly become the city of the night. With music and night clubs situated all over the urban land. Mostly due to its vampire populace that had somehow worked its way into the government officials and were even seated in the house of Parliament. Despite what happened during the battle against Millenium all those years ago.

Though the existence of vampires had been made known to part of the public of Europe. Most of the rest of human race still remained oblivious to their existence. Outside of the residents of Britian and other parts of Europe. It was only a brave few in the overseas governments and part of the military that knew of vampires. After the attack, deals had been made to keep a peace between the two races to ensure what happened in London, would not occur again. The blood these troops were delivering was part of a small agreement that had been made between the members of the united nations, and the leaders of the vampire coverns who resided in London.

Yet despite the peace act, there were still many rogue vampires that were not made to adhere to the treaty and continued to hunt the night mercilessly. Aswell as the members of the public who abolished the treaty and wished for vengeance on all vampires. Especially the stationed Iscariot quaters that had recently been set up in London. These groups would stop at nothing to end the peace act and begin another vampire war.

The troops had been armed especially to make sure no vampire or other interested parties would try to attack and raid the med vehicles to accomplish such a goal. As in the past, a few of their medical transportation vehicles had been raided by both some vampire groups aswell as a few anti vamp protestors. However, none of those transports had as many soldiers armed and ready for combat as these. With that thought in mind, the transporters confidently sat and drove with no worries about any unexpected attacks. The caravan was slowly clearing through the country area and nearing the city. With most of its troops slightly disappointed that they had not recieved the action they were hoping for when they signed up. However their officers were thankfull of no such occurances on the road. As they were looking foward to bringing home all of their cadetts unharmed.

"Uh, sir". One of the young soldiers said as he nervously tried to gain his superior officers attention.

"What is it now shortstuff". The general asked, slightly annoyed at his rookies constant irritations.

"Sir, is it okay if we pull over quickly sir". He asked as he pulled his legs together, indicating his urgency.

"This isnt a tour bus, you should have gone while you had the chance". He said annoyed.

"But I really need to go sir". The youngster said bending low to control his internal plumbing.

"THEN GO NOW ON THE SIDE!" The general shouted infuriated with the cadetts habits.

The young trooper sheepishly then stood up on the jeep and unzipped his pants to free himself on the road while they were still in motion. His friends laughed and made jokes as they watched him relieve himself infront of them. Leaving a smelly yellow stream on the road that their jeeps had to drive over. They continued joking until he finished and took his seat, slightly embarresed, but mostly relieved of his problem.

"Are they still behind you, or did you scare them off". The general asked jokingly.

"No sir, they are still behind m-". Was all the young soldier could say before suddenly a missle was fired at the front of them. Stopping the caravan in their tracks. The troops immediately halted their vehicles and moved to try and take cover and defend themselves. However, the moment they stepped out of their vehicles they were immedaitely gunned down from all directions. The attackers were hidden from their sight and made short work of almost half of the troopers. The remaining troops then took cover and placed on their heads, special heat signature lenses to try and detect their attackers. As they scanned the area, they managed to catch sight of a few camouflaged assailants. From the heat signature lenses they were wearing, they could tell exactly what the assailants were.

"WEVE GOT VAMPS AT 12 O CLOCK SIR!" One of the cadetts shouted as he and his men returned fire at the vampires who were ambushing them.

Unfortunately, this was a well strategised attack as the vampires used their superior numbers and weaponry to quickly overwhelm the troopers. Despite their training, the rookies were no match for this carefully planned attack. The young cadett, took cover with his officer under a mound of dirt as the general tried to radio the London officials to come and provide him and his men with reinforcements.

"This is leutenant Alcatraz we are under attack, we need backup". The commander called, trying to get a signal and help.

He and the cadett then suddenly began to notice all the vampires removed themselves from their hiding places and feed off the dead soldiers. The commander dropped his radio communicator and charged with his weapon, firing it at the vampires. However, the moment he charged from his hiding place, he was grabbed by the throat. He looked to see a tall handsome man with a black suit and sunglasses smiling at him as he crushed his throat.

"NOOOO!' The young cadett shouted as his commanders lifeless body was dropped to the ground. He then began firing his weapon at the vampire. The vampire; Markus, was the leader of this assault team and easily managed to dodge all of the cadetts shots. When the boys clip had been emptied, Markus stood before him and smiled.

"Hi" He said as he pulled out a pistol and shot the cadett in the face.

The rest of the troops and the drivers of the vehicles were quickly slaughtered and fed upon by Markus's men. Draining them of their blood but not even bothering to turn them into ghouls.

"Okay everybody, lets get the fuck out of here". Markus said as he and his men then left the soldiers carcases and proceeded to hijack their vehicles.

Mostly the medical transport vehicles, aswell as the large black truck. Leaving the jeeps and bodies behind to rot as they made the rest of the journey into the city. The vampire groups passed quite a few streets. Eventually reaching an old abandoned warehouse at the waterfront of London. The moment they arrived, they immediately proceeded in covering up their tracks and closing the doors. Both to avoid suspicion and because the sun was slowly coming up.

Markus and his men, then immediately began performing the task of emptying the med vehicles of their contents and storing the blood packs in their own little pantries. Happy with the success of their mission.

When both medical vehicles had been emptied, they made their way towards the large armoured truck as they were told it was carrying a much larger quantity of blood, aswell as extra weaponry that was to be supplied to the hospital security.

"Now gentlemen, let us crack our champiagne for a toast". Markus said as he quickly unlocked the bolt of the truck and opened its doors.

Yet, suddenly as he did so, a steam of red mist like vapour seeped out of the open doors. As an eary and strange scent then filled the air as it escaped from its confinement. All the vampires just stood and looked at the strange sight before them. None of them could see any sign of bloodpacks or weapons that were stored within the vehicle.

"What the fuck is all this?" Markus said as he looked into the truck to try and see what it was containing.

However, for some reason, despite his vampiric abilities, he couldnt see through the thick red vapour. He then grabbed one of their flashlights and proceeded to enter into the truck, disappearing into the mist. His men just stood for almost a minute, waiting for any sign from him of what its contents were.

"GOD DAMN IT NO, NO!". They heard him shout as he suddenly came storming out of the truck and approached them with a look of pure fury on his face. He made his way towards one of his subordinates before punching him in the face.

"Sir, What the hell!". He shouted as his hand clasped his face.

"What the hell, you fucked up". Markus said as he clenched his subordinate by his colar.

"Sir I ran through the specks and they said this was the truck, I sware sir. There must have been some kind of a mix up or a mistake". He said trying to assure his leader that whatever was wrong was not his fault.

"A mistake, a fucking mistake!" Markus said as he began slapping his face.

"Yes sir". The subordinate said as he cringed trying to protect himself.

"Our clients asked for weapons and bloodpacks to prepare for an assault on the Hellsings and you expect me to give them a Fucking freak of nature". He said as he pointed at the truck and what he found in it.

"What are you talking about?". The subordinate said as he got into the truck with Markus following him into the vapour mist, leaving the rest of their men behind confused at what their leader said.

"Its a fucking freak farm". They heard Markus say as they tried to look and see what was going on. They suddenly heard a slight snarl before the subordinate let out a small welp.

"Brian, what the hell". Markus said as he was still in the truck and suddenly saw his subordinate disappear.

The men then gathered about trying to see what was happening, when they heard a sudden feral scream come from Markus. They were getting ready to enter into the vehicle when suddenly a blurr shot right at them and mercilessly began ripping them all to pieces. They tried to defend themselves and catch the assailant, but it was moving to fast for them to catch. They fired their weapons in all directions screaming as their throats and limbs were sliced. Even with their vampiric abilities, whatever was attacking them was far more superior in speed and strength. The vampires then tried to leave and exit the warehouse but were cut down faster than they could make a step. In a matter of a few minutes they were all sliced open and lying on the ground dying. As their blood was blanketing the floor and bits and pieces of them were scattered across the room.

One of them was still alive and tried crawling his way towards the door to try and escape. However he was growing weak due to his open abdomen and the massive amount of blood he was loosing. As he made his way towards his salvation, he could hear a hiss with the sound of approaching footsteps. Just as he stretched out his hand to try and reach the door, his hand was mercilessly sliced right off his arm and began spewing massive amounts of blood out of the stump. He screamed in agony as he rolled over in pain and extended his other hand into the air and began to beg for his life.

"God please, dear god please". He cried as his vision blurred a bit and he could only see the dark outline of the killer as it stood over him.

He continued to try and beg as he heard a viscious hiss from the figure and massive jaws then filled his sight as he let out a gruesome scream that filled the night air.

* * *

**Authors note: **Well I hope you enjoyed my first chapter thus far, sorry if you were hoping Alucard and Seras would be making an appearance in this chapter. Dont worry they will occur in the next. I bet you want to know what the vampires have unleashed. Unfortunately, you will have to wait until that part is revealed in future chapters. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THUS FAR AND DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER STORIES.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: ****THE CAGE**

**Authors note: **Well heres chapter 2, I might be updating with a third soon and then putting this and other stories on hold for a short time. So I can finish UNITED WE STAND and start the rewrite. Then you can look forward to more updates, aswell as alot more new AlucardxSeras fanfics, hopefully starting in mid February.

**LET US BEGIN**

* * *

A young handsome man walked in and sat infront of his computer desk. Completely exhausted from the little activity he had just performed in his laboratory. Taking off his lab coat, he sat and whiped his sweaty forehead. The youngster looked to be in his near 30s with a rugged appearance and long hair that ended in a bushy ponytail. He was also quite muscular, indicating that even though he was intelligent, he was also a body builder. As he wiped his forehead, his cellphone suddenly rang. Annoyed, he took it and answered his call.

"Yes sir".

...

"Yes, everything is coming according to plan".

...

"Are you sure sir ? , the shipment should have arrived by now".

...

"Im sure your employees are merely reading the instructions and figuring out the dainamics of the device".

...

"Its possible they were late sir, you know how traffic can be in London".

...

"Ill see to it, though im hoping the cost for my services will be paid soon. My research is not going to fund itself".

...

"Good, inform me of the progress of my delivery. I bid you a goodnight sir". The young man said as he ended the call with his mysterious contact.

He then sat back and stretched his arms as he chuckled to himself. Enjoying the little game he was slowly setting up. Now that the first phase had been completed, It was time to proceed with phase 2. He thought as he took his cellphone and immediately started dialing a number to a special someone. He held the device to his ear as it rang and his call was quickly answered.

"Yes, hello, get me Judas Iscariot".

* * *

Integra sat at her desk and smoked her cigar dryly as she went through her paperwork angrily. Permits and new restrictions that were being placed on the orginisation, due to the peace act that had been formed between the London parliament members and the vampire coverns. Files of areas and vampire individuals that were restricted and unreachable as far as Hellsing and its soldiers were concerned. She knew what their plan was. Create a boundary circle around her organisation and slowly close it centimetre by centimetre, until they strangled her. How she wished to just allow Alucard to slaughter them all. To let him impale and rip apart the vampire coverns. To let him drain and mutilate the bodies of the officials who actually agreed to the peace act.

Traitorous swine. She thought as she drove her knife into one of the letters of restrictions they had sent her. However, the new queen of England had specifically ordered her to adhere to the rules and regulations. So long as the vampires who also agreed to the peace act stuck to it aswell. Unfortunately, the new queen was not as bold and spirited as her predecessor. She was more cautious, more weary, more desiring of peace in her kingdom. Especially after the war against Millenium. Rather than responding with violence that would lead to more violence. She unfortunately was still young and naive when it came to the war with the undead.

Only if somehow the vampires who agreed to the peace act broke it, could the organisation react with a fierce response. The simple fact of the matter was, THEY KNEW THESE VAMPIRES WERE NOT ADHERERING TO THE AGREEMENT.

They had had sightings and hearings of the coverns lacky manmade freaks hording and slaughtering humans on the streets in clear sight. However the leaders of the vampire coverns simply gave the people and the government the assurance that they were not responsible. With no proof and added support from the members of parliament their statements looked more believeable. It was sickening how these corrupt and paid in tonnes officials were so quick to throw their morals and duty to the people away for more money. It was like dealing with a gangster mob that had cleverly concealed themselves while not even hiding. Catching them in the act was easy, but prooving them guilty was a long stretch.

Damned lawyers and aternies, if they just had fangs Alucard could have the freedom of killing them. Suddenly the phone rang and she grudgingly answered it.

"Yes chief Willhelm". She answered the soldier that was on the other end of the phone.

...

"Are you sure, have the police contacted you about them".

...

"Is it possible they were delayed".

...

"I see, ill have my agents investigate immediately". Integra said as she ended the call and rubbed her temples, exhausted from this distressing news.

Once again, more pressure was being exerted on her tormented soul. It seemed the devil just wouldnt allow her a moments peace. Speaking of which, she thought as she took the phone and dialed a number. The call was then sent to a cellphone that was within a small pink sportscar. The phone continued to ring until a white gloved hand with a pentegram symbol reached and answered the call.

"You called my Mistress". Alucard answered smugly over the phone to Integra as she simply ignored him.

"I have a mission for you my servant. I have recently recieved word of a late arrival of the new shipment of bloodpacks from the London Metro hospital. The new shipment was due to have arrived last night. However the officials say, the transport and military group that was escorting it did not reach the readevour point that had been planned. The hospital staff are getting assumption that perhaps the shipment was hijacked... again".

"Wasnt the presence of American marines suppost to prevent that master. Seems the yanks are losing their grip over world peace". Alucard said jokingly as he mocked the incompetance of the American government.

"Yes they were, however, it seems our enemies were still prept for such a circumstance. Though im trusting both you and Seras to investigate their disappearance".

"Whats the point Integra, we know exactly what happened to them. So why waste our time searching for their corpses. Why cant we simply deal with the source of the problem instead of floundering".

"Because, even though it means nothing to you, I adhere and obey the orders my monarch gives me. Besides, as she said, as long as there is no proof against them, our culprits remain innocent until proven guilty. Thats why im sending you to investigate the situation and see if you can find anything than can help in proving our case".

"This sounds more like detective work than a mission Integra. Something more suiting to Seras than me".

"Dont worry, when the time comes you can look forward to plenty of killing". She said as both she and Alucard darkly grinned at such a thought. "However until then, it would be best to investigate and find the proof we need. Besides, this would be a grand opportunity to try something a little more challenging. A change from your usual commands. Plus it will be a chance for both you and Seras to work more closely. Who knows, you might even get to like playing the role of Sherlock Holmes". Integra said jokingly, imagining what Alucard could have playing the role of another British icon.

"Perhaps, though im sure Seras will have more fun than I will".

"Ah, ah, ah, no more sass from you old man. My orders are clear and simple. You and Seras are to investigate and find an edge for us in this little political war. You are not to kill unless provoked, and when I say that, I mean in self defense. When the time comes you can look forward to plenty of free kills. Till then you are ordered to stick to an adhere to the rules I have set for you and the regulations and restrictions the government and her majesty have placed on us. Do I make myself clear on that subject".

"Ofcourse, my master". Alucard answered rather annoyed. " I shall inform Seras of our... mission, the moment she returns from her activity".

"Good, see to that, and one more thing. Since Seras has had more experience in these sought of projects, and you are still adjusting yourself to the new surroundings. She will be in charge of this mission". She said mischiviously grinned and hung up before she could hear a reply or protest from Alucard.

At that moment, Alucard was staring into the distance of the roads ahead from where the car had been parked. His red eyes glowed with fury as he stared out into the distance as if he had slipped into madness. To say he was angry, would certainly be an understatement, especially with such an orders that had been given to him. Especially the part about placing his own fledgling in a position higher than himself. However, it would be a good opportunity to see just what she was truly capable of. Aswell as the thought of endless killing to look forward to, if they found what they needed. With those thoughts in mind, his mood calmed down.

He then caught a glimpse of Seras as she closed the gate of an orphanage she was working part of her time at. Her attire was not her usual Hellsing uniform. She rather whore more casual clothing with a hoodie jacket to cover herself. As she left, all the youngsters ran to the fences and waved goodbye to Seras. Aswell as wished her to stay longer and come back sooner. She happily waved them goodbye and promised to return as soon as she could. She then proceeded to enter into her pink sports car Integra had spoiltly given her.

"Master, you really should have joined me. Its quite nice playing with the children, and they really missed you from your last visit". Seras said playfully as she buckled herself up next to her master as she sat infront of the vehicle.

"After the little girls pulled my hair and the boys made rap jokes of my clothing, I think not Police girl". He said, making Seras slightly giggle at the memory of the incident.

He gave a quick glare to silence her and just start the bloody car. She silenced herself and started the motor to begin the journey back to the Hellsing manor.

"Change in plans policegirl. Our master has graced us with a mission". He said grudginly, peaking Seras's interest.

"Really, whats the mission?". Seras said playfully, as Alucard rubbed his temples. It took him a while to fully explain the situation and discuss the procedure Integra had instructed for them. Aswell as even longer to deliver the final detail for Seras. The moment that last bit of information was given Seras let out a loud scream of joy that would have alomost been defeaning to Alucards ears. She was now driving the car so haphazardly Alucard could not help himself but grab the wheel every once and awhile to make sure they werent on collision with another vehicle or a bystander. Seras was unfortunately far too excited and hyperactive like a child who had devoured a crate of sugar to drive properly. Eventually she calmed down and was able to drive ( SANELY). They were now heading there way out of the city and towards the country area. To try and follow the shipments movement from its schedueled course. The trip would have been much faster had they been traveling by air. However Seras wanted to take a more patient and scenic route with her car. Alucard let out a sigh to himself at her still childish antics. Seras unfortunately caught the sound and wondered if he was this board now, imagine how board he would be while they were investigating. Like a pair of cops. The idea of that brought her back to her memories of the few days she spent in the police force. The day she became a vampire, she had to unfortunately give up her dream career of investigations. She had never dreamt she would get that chance again, and she was very excited of incoporating the old skills she had learned with the police into this mission. She only hoped that maybe by displaying those skills mixed with her own vampiric abilities that she would make her master proud and hopefully make this alot more fun for him.

Alucard couldnt help himself but overhear her thoughts and slightly grinned at herambitions. He turned his attention to the billboards as they passed the road. Noticing only the signs and posters of all the new nightclubs that the young and rich were welcome to attend. Knowing exactly what the nightclubs were, he slightly scoffed. They were nothing but feeding houses, were youngsters were lured in to experience pleasure an ecstacy in exchange for feeding the vampires who ran the joints. They were formed as part of the peace act with the government officials to help keep the coverns and their freak coworkers saited. So as not to prey upon the populace. The youngsters abnd the rich knew of what happened in these joints, yet still they went. As their vampire clients paid them extra money and pleasure for the amount of blood they... donated.

"I cant believe the world would have grown so poisoned in my absence". He said disgustedly to himself.

"Unfortunately thats how things work now master". Said interrupting him. "Nowadays those who have money and control over the people and its governments have all the power to do as they wish. Manipulating others and gaining the support of its citizens. Preying on the weak and still being able to walk away scott free, while their victums are left to suffer". She said as she slightly gritted her teeth and clenched her wheel.

"The same way your parents murderers walked free while you had to suffer years after". He said nearly making her eyes grow wide.

"I really wish you would not do that master. How did you find out about that anyway. Integra or Walter tell you?".

"No, ive always known since the night I turned you and tasted your blood".

"Oh yes, I forgot, when we drink blood if we allow ourselves we can see into the persons mind and learn everything there is to know about them. I guess that means my life and history to you is an open book". Seras said gruntingly as he propably knew about her incident with man in a bunnysuit when she was in the orphanage.

"Indeed policegirl". Alucard said smugly to her as he did know everything about her.

Seras was about to press more into the matter when her eyes suddenly caught site of something rather annoying. She quickly put her foot down and haulted the car. Opening the door she looked to see a pair punk looking boys harassing a young girl. Closing the door she moved to the towards the two as they slowly made their way into a dark ally.

"Come on love, well give you plenty of cash if you let us taste your goods". One of them said grossly as he let out his tongue and revealed his fangs.

"No, no, leave me alone". The girl protested to the two freaks.

"Come on, a girl as cute as you shouldnt be living on the streets. You should be rich, especially after a night of bouncing on a man and letting him drink some of your wine". The other freak said as he wrapped his arm around her to block her escape.

She continued to protest against it, but he then grasped her chin and gave her a sick smile before licking her neck. Making her want to squirm away.

"You know you want it baby, and even if you dont enjoy it, we'll pay you extra". He said as he flashed infront of her face a package of cash to pay her.

As he lifted them up, the amount of riches was suddenly shot to pieces while he was holding them. The two freaks turned around to see Seras standing infront of them with a pistol in hand.

"You, move". Seras said darkly to the girl who scrabbled herself and quickly ran out of the allyway and headed for home.

"What the fuck you bitch, that was 100 grand right in my hand. How do you expect me to drink this evening". The freak said as his shredded cash drifted into the wind.

Suddenly a chuckle was heard as Alucard suddenly appeared from the shadows and made his way towards them.

'How low have you stooped to buying yourselves a drink. As if expecting people to be so easily seduced by petty cash". He said as he grinned at them.

However, instead of being scared and turning tail. The two freaks stood their ground and chuckled to themselves. They knew Alucard by her majesties could not touch them. So they were relatively safe and felt quite bold in the situation.

"Well atleast ive got cash and can go buy it. Whether its packs or the fresh stuff. Unlike you and the bitch their gramps who have to be fed like pets you are". One of them said boldly while Alucard glared at him.

"Atleast I am worthy of being called a vampire. Unlike you two who are no different than a pair of drug dealing pimps". He spat out to them, making them angry.

"Hey fuck you pal, atleast I dont allow myself to be some womens pet, and ive got a license to suck whoever I want. Top that bitch". The vampire said rudely to Alucard as he had the sudden audacity to point a middle finger in his face.

Alucard was disgusted with this imputent excuse for a vampires behaviour. He lifted his hand to move as fast as lightning to grab his gun and shove it into the freaks mouth and pull the trigger. Just as his hand had reached the top of his pocket, Seras lifted her hand to prevent him from pulling out the weapon. Alucard turned to look at her, as she gave him a slight shake of her head and mentally reminding him of what Integra had specifically ordered them not to do. He growled at her for stopping and reminding him. She backed off and mentally reminded him of who Integra had placed incharge of this mission. With a growl he dropped his hand to the side and began moving away. Only beacuse his master had ordered it, not Seras. As he somewhat defeatedly walked away, the two freaks laughed to themselves at their little triumph in surviving an encounter with the so- called No Life King.

"Well what do you know, big badass dracula gets held back, by his bride whore". The foul mouthed member of the pair said mocking Seras.

At the very sound of the word whore, Seras's senses heightened up as her dark nature flared up for vengeance. She turned around quickly and faster than one could blink, she moved and grabbed the male by the neck and began exerting pressure on his throat. He gasped for air and began kicking his feet around, grasping her arm to make her release him. His partner then moved to draw out a weapon in his pocket. However, Seras moved incredibly fast again and sent him flying against the wall with a strong kick. While still holding the other vampire in her hands. Her gaze then turned to him and he stared at her maroon coloured optics with wide eyes. She let out a viscious hiss before bringing his ear to her mouth.

"I am no ones whore Freak filth". She said disgustedly as she effortlessly tossed the freak against the wall. Making him slump to the ground next to his partner.

"Damned right she isnt". Alucard said furiously as he stepped before the two.

When they looked up, he released his shadows and used them to quickly surround the two of them. As the darkness surrounded them, hundreds of crimson eyes popped and stared at them. Fierce howls and screams entered their ears. In order to protect themselves, they clenched eachother and and looked frantically around them. As visions of blood and murder tormented their minds. They then suddenly looked up to see Alucard materialise into their view with his straight jacket form.

"The police girl is of my kin and therefore more superior to you manufactured mimics. You would do well to treate those who are higher up in the food chain with more respect".He said as he stared angrily at them and his shadows threatened to consume the both of them.

"You two are lucky of her majesties leaniancy, otherwise you both would have ended up on a pike this very moment". Alucard said threateningly, as he stood up and his shadows resided back into his form, after they had done their work on the pair. He returned his true form and stood before the two as the continued to shiver and clench eachother in pure terror.

"Remember, all deals eventually break. Your leaders will one day slip up, and on that day treaty or no treaty. None of you will be able to run or hide from me". He said as he turned around with his shadows, leaving his mark on the two vampires.

"That went well". Seras said triumphantly grinning at her master as she walked beside him.

"Im just glad, I dont have to stand up for you as much as I used to. Come now, we need to investigate the shipments delay. Lets see how much youve learned in giving commands police girl". Alucard grinned as Seras smiled back, skipping after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the same police officers who had been waiting for the military and bloodpack reandevour were driving their way through the array of old abandoned warehouses at the waterfront. They had recieved a reliable tip that a large truck and 2 medical vehicals were seen in the area, and immediately rallied themselves to the area to investigate. The police caravan drove and stopped infront of one of the old abandoned warehouses in the the more deserted areas of the waterfront. They had heard from the workers that during the nights recently there had been a little commotion occuring within the buildings. With groups of thug like looking men walking around in the area. The officers then moved to immediately surround the area and enter to apprehend the suspected hijackers. As they readied themselves, the chief officer of the group made his way to the door with his armed shotgun.

"Alright fella's, lets show them Hellsing isnt the only group that can get the job done". The large officer said as he and his men proceeded to enter the building and slammed the door open.

The moment they entered, they were met with the gruesome sight of severed heads and ripped open bodies that had been scattered across the floor of the warehouse. All of the vampires from the looks of things, had been mutilated in horendous ways. With their blood and ravaged corpses stenching the air. The younger officers covered their mouths and tried not to vomit at the sight and smell at such an execution..

"Jesus aged christ". One of them called as they looked on at the collection of carcases.

They had never expected such a masacre of vampires. Perhaps Hellsings pets had somehow beat them to the punch. However, they knew, their vampires killed without leaving messes like this. Also, none of the corpses had any bullet holes in them, nor any impaling marks. They appeared to all have been carved up and gutted like chickens. This was the work of someone... or something else.

They cautiously strode, readied with their weapons incase of walking into an ambush. Taking note of the corpses and the trucks they had hijacked. They wearily made their way towards the large black trucks open doors. Nervous as they were smeared with blood. They were then greeted with the carved up corpse of the vampires leader Markus, hanging by the open doors. With his body sliced open with what appeared to be... claw marks. They cautiously stepped into the truck, lighting it up with their torches to see its contents. The steel truck was carrying a laboratory like setup. With medical equipment and a few bloodpacks and a bolted chair like device situated within. As one of the rookies commented, it looked like a scene from a 1970s horror movie.

The leading officer remained outside the truck and poked his gun at Markus's corpse. Curious as to what may have butchered him like this. As he did so, he noticed a symbol on the side of his shredded jacket. Moving closer he saw a eagle like symbol that was very familiar to him. He immediately recognised it to be the vampire symbol for one of the coverns in London. A group, which had supposedly agreed to the peace act they had made a few years ago between humans and vampires.

The fuckers had actually broken the agreement with this act. These were propably the men they sent to sack the shipments for certain reasons. The chief knew the vampires of this covern could not be trusted. However, with the peace act, this group could not be touched. Although, here was the proof the officials needed in ending the peace treaty and driving all them bloodsuckers out of London.

"Guys, ive got something". One of the other rookies called, grabbing their attention.

All the officers then began rallying to the rookie as he stood by a closed locker door. As he was hearing a rumbling sound coming from behind the steel doors.

"Sir". The youngster said as the leader of the group put his ears to the door and heard the rumbling like sound, as if something was scratching things up in the room.

They also noticed a small trail of blood that lead from the group of corpses and entered into the closed room. Nervous, they cocked their weapons ready, frightened and curious as to what was on the other side.

"I think theres someone in there". One of the youngsters said nervously.

"I dont think so, its not someone. I think its something". Another veteran steadied the trooper.

"Yeah propably another vampire, or a werewolf". The leading officer said.

"That, or its some kind of an animal, I mean, there is no human being or vampire I think who could butcher like this".

"What makes you so sure its an animal. And what kind of a animal could take on a group of fierce, heavily armed vampires?"

"Ive seen a snuff video of a tiger taking on a werewolf and win".

"That stuffs bullshit and you know it. 50 Pounds its a werewolf" The chief said as he had his men ready their weapons as he moved to try and open the door.

They clicked and aimed as he slowly began to open. He suddenly swung it wide and they wasted no time in waiting for a command to fire. The emptied their clips into the room, even though they couldnt see in it and fired inside it relentlessly. Making sure, what ever was inside it didnt even have the chance to turn around and defend itself. They knew they were dealing with an undead and were carrying explosive silver ammunition just incase. They continued firing, until their chief gave them the order to hold their fire. The moment they did, they cautiously stepped towards the doorway, with their weapons ready to fire. Pearing in to try and see if they hit their unknown target. Suddenly a large object leaped at them out of nowhere. Shocked, they fired at the object, making it collapse to the ground. It was then revealed to be another slashed up corpse of one of the vampires.

At the sight of shooting a deadman, and believing this to be their culprit. They all turned to eachother and laughed slightly at their luck. They would enjoy explaining this to their other comrades when they returned to the station. However, suddenly a shriek was heard as a dark blurr launched itself from the room and slashed at their throats. Moving to fast to even give them a chance to blink or react. Within, a few seconds, they had all been mercilessly mutilated and fell to the ground dead as their blood seeped out of their wounds. The unknown killer stood towering over their corpses. Looking at their bodies with greenlike vision. With a hiss and a snarl, the being turned around to make its way back to the business it was performing within the room.

Entering into a darkness that it could see in, clearly as if it was day.

* * *

**Authors note: **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promised you all that Alucard and Seras would be making an appearance and didnt I keep my word. I will post the next chapter next week, along with the final chapters for UNITED WE STAND so I can start the rewrite. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. THANKYOU ALL


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: ****PIECES FALLING INTO PLACE**

**Authors note:** Heres chapter 3, it might be a little bit shorter than the last, but I hope you enjoy it just as much.

**ENJOY**

* * *

****  
Alucard and Seras had arrived at what remained of the blood pack transporting convoy on its route to London. No authorities or medics had arrived at the site yet. Which left it in perfect condition for investigation. Seras walked over all of the soldiers corpses, utilizing the detective skills she had learned in her years in the police to investigate the crime scene. Kneeling down with latex covered hands to turn over the kadavers in search for clues. While Alucard just simply glanced over the victims and what was left of them. They both knew that the soldiers and medical transporters had all first been shot before being drained of blood by the vampires. The medical vehicles and the large truck they were accompanied with had disappeared. Seras scratched the ground, trying to find any tire tracks from the missing vehicles. However, the hijackers were very smart and quick in their game of grand theft auto. Making sure that there were very little clues or traces that would lead back to them when they left the sight. Making Seras scratch her head in frustration as she tried to figure this situation out.

Suddenly the radio in her car rang. Her radio had been hooked up years ago to the police radio systems so she could moniter their movements and be aware of any possible vampire attacks in the city. She went over to her car to pick up and listen in on the radio, while Alucard simply stayed behind and observed the work of his enemies. They must have planned this attack incredibly well if they were able to outwit a troop of heavily armed yanks. Aswell as make sure that they were so thorow in their attack that they left no evidence behind. The vampire coverns were obviously improvising and utilizing all the current technologies, equipment and strategies that were available to them. Instead of rellying on their vampiric abilities that had been bestowed on them with their turning. Alucard thought amused as he kneeled down to observe the bullet holes in one of the dead soldiers. Perhaps this game as investigator would be more entertaining than he originally thought.

Suddenly Seras approached him, after she had listened in on the news the police officers had said over the radio.

"Master, Ive just recieved word from the police that at one of the old abandoned warehouses at the waterfront. One of the workers stumbled upon the missing medical vehicles and the truck that were stolen". She said sounding as if there was more information to what she had heard.

As if picking it up, Alucard smirked and looked up at her.

"Is that all Policegirl". He said in a tone that spoke of curiosity.

"No, apparantly, the construction worker who reported it, stated that there were corpses and sliced open bodies all over the area of the warehouse. He noticed some of them were police officers but he didnt stay long as he was too frightened by the sight to stay. So he simply ran off and contacted the officials". She said as she shrugged her shoulders and Alucard simply chuckled at their luck.

"So, we have found our enemies hideout, and they were careless enough to leave their leftovers on the floor. Aswell as allow others to peak in on their business. Not so good at hiding skeletons in the closet nowadays are they. Perhaps I overestimated the intelligence of our quary. Come, policegirl, let us make haste and drop in for a surprise visit on our careless and unsuspecting guests". He said as he got up and moved to open a portal to the area Seras had spoken of. He then amusedly took out his remade Jackal and prepared it for battle. He was quite happy he wasnt going to have to wait for atleast a week before doing some killing.

"But master, what about the car". Seras said, grudging her beautiful pink vehicle by the door as if it were her darling baby.

Alucard simply turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. "We are you using a portal to catch our enemies as soon as possible police girl. Do you want them to get away from us". He asked her jokingly.

"No, but, we can still make it to them with my car. They are not going anywhere and we have to report this to Integra first. So she can tell us what our next move should be, its procedure".

"Since when have I ever needed procedure to tell me what to do and how. Besides, you are getting very spoiled and lazy with your abilities. Relying on your technology with all that garbage like wifi, facebook and... bluetooth. We are going to do this here and now and travel like proper vampires, now come". He said as he amusedly scolded her.

"No, if we do go by portal, the car is coming with us". Seras said as she opened the door and prepared to get into her seat.

However, before she could even sit herelf down, Alucard grabbed her by the back of her collar and amusedly proceeded to man handle her and carry her through the portal himself. As he carried her, he chuckled to himself at her loud cries of objection. She scrubbed and kicked for him to release her, grabbing the door of her car with her shadows, refusing to release it. Alucard underestimated her strength and actually nearly tripped as she grasped her precious vehicle. He was forced to let go, allowing Seras to wrap her arms and legs around her car doors. When he steadied himself, he turned around to see her tightly wrapped around her car. He stepped forward and crossed his arms before her, tisking at her behaviour. Especially, since she was apparantly incharge of this mission.

"Police girl, this no way a women your age should be acting. What would people think if they saw". He said mockingly.

"I dont care, its my car and im not leaving my baby out here all alone so some hijackers can come and sell her. Or some dog can piss on her beautiful colours". She said childishly.

"So, in other words, Id have to either take the car with us or I remove you off it by other means".

"I go with the first choice!".

"Wrong answer Policegirl". He answered as he flexed his fingers and swiped his arm at Seras's back and she cringed in fear of what he might do.

She didnt feel his hand or arm come in contact with her body once it was over. Though, she did hear a tearing sound. Not to mention, she felt a sudden felt wind chill across the lower areas of her body and her legs skin felt very breezy. She thought, before Alucard whistled at her. She turned her head around to see that he had within his hands... OH GOD, HER PANTS AND UNDERWEAR.

Alucard was evilly grinning as he was twirling her pink coloured panty in his fingers while he other hand held her pants. She looked down to see that her lower body was completely naked and that since her back was turned, her bottom was in clear view for her master to see. She screamed at the embarassment and removed her arms from around her vehicle to cover herself as a blush redder than a tomatoe spread across her face. She tried pulling down her shirt in an attempt to cover her most private areas as she stared furiously at her master.

"MASTER!, GIVE THOSE BACK". She shouted as she reached into the air and tried to grasp her garments.

Missing as Alucard easily dodged her moves. While she many a times at her attempt, let him get a few more peaks at her lovely little areas. He continued to whistle, taunting her as she continued to miss her belongings and give him a good show.

"Master, your so mean". She said as she struggled to reach for her belongings

"Stop your whining and come and get them policegirl'". He said as he suddenly disappeared from her sight and appeared within a void transporter.

He twirled her private belongings in the air, baiting her to come after them. Despite her lack of clothing, she jumped straight for the portal with her arms reached out. She luckily managed to grab her items of clothing out of his grip, almost as if he wanted her to. Only to realise the portal was closing to transport them, leaving her car behind. She moved to try and exit, but Alucard cruelly held her back as the sight of her beautiful pink ferrari disappeared from her vision.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY BABY, ILL CALL YOU". She screamed as Alucard playfully chuckled at her childish ways.

It took them both atleast 10 minutes to arrive at the scene, giving Seras enough time to place her clothing back onto her body. Luckily, her master had been gracious enough to ghostly remove them off of her without tearing them. She moved to redress herself behind his back. Which really ddnt matter as Alucard had seen more than he needed to for it to stick in his mind.

When they had arrived it was incredibly quiet. The night air was still and there wasnt a single star in the sky above them. There was no sign of anything around in the area, not even rats were about in the dark cravesses. Seras stood and looked around at the old buildings as she and Alucard walked on. They were all old and mouldy with their white paint pealing off them. As they continued walking Seras and Alucard suddenly caught sight of the flashing lights of a small group of police vehicles that had been parked near one of the warehouses. The sirens had been turned off, but the lights on the vehicles remained flashing. Seras noticed that the vehicles had all congregated around one of the buildings. With incredible speed, she moved to the door of the warehouse and reached for the side of her jacket to draw out a small pistol. She cocked the weapon as she slowly phased herself through the solid walls and landed on the other side, pointing her weapon at whatever layed there. The moment she entered into the dark room, there was a blinding flash of light as her master had entered before her and made an effort to switch on the lights in the building the moment she entered.

"To slow police girl, I told you, you were getting sloppy when it came to your abilities." He tisked her as she pouted at him for spoiling her entrance.

Her eyes then drifted to the ground as something wasnt right about this picture. She had listened in on the radio and had a report about an old warehouse building that was littered with the sliced up and broken corpses of dozens of men, including police officers. Yet, despite the fact that there was blood all around them, there were no bodies, or even chunks of corpses in the room. There was only blood about, smeared over the walls, the trucks and the floor. It was a peculiar sight as there was far too much blood for there not to be any bodies. Perhaps the vampires had turned the officers into ghouls and quickly made themselves scarce. However as she continued searching the room, she noticed the blood packs that the medical vehicles were transporting were still lying about. Why would they have made such an effort with turning the police officers, yet leave the blood packs behind. The only other items lying about other than the blood were the dozens of weapons and emptied bullet and cartlige holders that were scattered across the floor. Quite a few to think about it, meaning that there must have been quite a fight here.

"Police girl". Alucard called to her.

She quickly rushed to his location as he was situated at the open doors of the large black truck. His hand was stained as he had touched the open doors that were dripping with blood. He lifted his hand to her to take a look at the blood he held within his gloved hand.

"Whose blood is this". He asked her as she approached and sniffed his hand. With her vampiric senses she could instantly tell what kind of blood it was and who it came from.

"A vampires?" She said questionably.

All of a sudden, her sense of smell could pick up that the entire doors of the truck were smeared with only vampire blood. Infact she picked up that more than 3 quarters of the entire room were dripping in vampire blood and only a little of it came from the humans officers.

"What the hell happened here". She thought to herself at the realisation that possibly the vampires were slaughtered along with the police officers.

Was it possible the Iscariots may have come here before them and killed all the vampires. Though it did seem weird for them to have taken the bodies of both the vampires and the police when they were finished. That wasnt Iscariots style at all. Was this perhaps the work of someone else. Before she could think further she suddenly noticed her master had disappeared and was now standing within the confines of a large steel room. She moved quickly to enter into it and follow him. When she arrived, he was standing before a large hole that had been dug into the cement ground. She also noticed that a massive trail of blood lead straight down it. She knelt on one knee noticing that it had been dug from their side as their were pressure and digging marks heading down it. She then picked up a single broken brick and looked to see 3 long lines were carved into the stone as they were dug and broken.

"Claw marks". She said as she caresses and felt the cut lines. "A werewolf master?" She asked questionably to him.

"Its been a long time since one of them caused trouble in this world. The last known werewolf you killed yourself. Other than him, there were no other werewolves that were left known to me as I had expected them to have become extinct. Though, thats not saying it isnt possible for a werewolf to have done all this. Though even if there were werewolves remaining I doubt they would come to London. There are far to many vampires here for them to deal with. It also isnt in the werewolves nature to drag their kills into the sewers. And werewolves like humans have 5 fingers, not 3". He said to Seras as he then slowly began to walk away to investigate the rest of the area.

Seras stayed behind and kneeled to look down the hole while also examining the brick and its marks.

" If it wasnt a vampire or a werewolf, what else could it have been". She thought as she got up to follow her master.

"What else could be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid stone". She said as she continued walking and looking at the marks before she heard a sound coming from the hole.

She turned around and made her way towards it, hearing a bird like chirping sound coming from the bottom of the hole. She suddenly heard a viscious snake like hissing sound as she knelt down and looked down the hole. For some reason, she couldnt see what layed at the bottom and she tried to use her third eye to see. After a while she could still see anything, until her eyes went wide at what she discovered at the bottom of the hole.

A pair of yellow glowing eyes were staring right back at her.

dom  
dom  
dommmm

to be continued...

* * *

**Authors note: **Well heres chapter 3, you can expect chapter 4 next week, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if anyone ( Ice diamond ive spoiled you already so you cant participate) can guess what kind of creature is staring at Seras I will make a special effort to update sooner. heres a hint, The Earths greatest predator has returned for vengeance. Till the next chapter, see yah AND PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER FICS.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: ****FEAR WHAT YOU HAVE FORGOTTON**

**Authors note: ** Since alot of people were kind enough to review and stated that they were loving this story in particular, I decided to be nice and give you all a fourth chapter for this week.

**ENJOY**

* * *

****Seras stared back at the pair of oval shaped jewels, fearstruck unlike anything one could ever imagine. It was as if her whole vampiric being screamed for her to run as they were sensing an ancient and terrifying aura behind those eyes. It was like a primeval fear when a prey was caught by its natural predator and its instincts told it to run. However, her mind screamed louder at her and shot her back into focus.

Was this perhaps what was responsible for all the dead vampires and police officers. If it was, it was her duty to deal with it. So, instead of continuing to cringe and stare down at whatever it was that laid beneath her. She wasted no time in taking her pistol in hand and jumping right down the hole and heading on collision to whatever was bellow her. As she silently descended, the pair of glowing eyes quickly disappeared into the darkness. Before she suddenly landed and pointed her gun in all directions and made ready to unleash her shadows when necessary. She had landed in the sewer water tunnels with the disgusting liquid going up to just above her ankle. Thankfully for Seras, she was wearing boots and not shoes for this trip. She looked around her and utilized her vampiric eyesight and third eye to see through the glaze of darkness that surrounded her. She could not see any sight of her quary, other than the rats that were scurrying up the gutters and pipes. She proceeded to enter further down the pipeway she had to find what had been stalking her. Stepping more and more into the sewerage muck she had entered into. As she continued to make her descent into the darkness, she passed steam pipes and scurrying rats. She suddenly nearly tripped on a hump in the pipe she was in and nearly fell. She managed to quickly grab hold of one of the pipes that were on the sides of the walls next to her to steady herself from falling into the brown coloured muck beneath her. She let out a thankful sigh, before her eyes suddenly noticed the sewer water before her was slightly pink in colour. The moment she steadied herself, she placed her gloved hand into the water and scooped up a bit of it. To notice her gloves had been stained with blood that had seeped into the sewer water. Was the blood possibly coming from the toiletries, or from some other nearby source.

As she continued to look and ponder her thoughts, she suddenly felt a wisp of wind as something had quickly moved past her. Sensing the movement, she turned around and aimed her weapon in the direction of where the shift came from. She used her enhanced senses to zone in on the area and see if she could spot her stalker. She couldnt sense anything as suddenly, she felt an aura behind her. She quickly turned around and pointed her weapon at apparantly... nothing. Were her senses slipping up and misleading her in her chase. Or, was whatever was stalking her, faster than she was and possesed far more acute senses.

"Whos hunting whom". Seras asked as she grinned at the slight thrill of a bit of a challenge this evening. She might even get a chance to take out her earlier anger on something, when her master ripped off her clothing.

She sharpened her senses even more to locate her quary. Descending further into the sewers as she continued to hunt. She then reached a small room like area of the sewers that had multiple fork like tunnel routes, leading in all directions from where she was standing. She then started to ponder which route she should take, when she suddenly heard a hissing sound coming from behind her. When she looked, she saw nothing and expected it to possibly have been the sewerage pipes venting. She then heard a louder hiss as a shadow quickly moved past her. Slightly startled, she fired her pistol a few times, before she heard a viscious chirping sound. She turned around frantically, trying to find the source of the sounds. However all she could see were glimpses of her quaries shadow as it was moving to fast for her to catch. Not even her shadows when unleashed, were able to catch this stalker. Seras started to feel a ting of fear, something she had not felt in years ever since she drank pips blood. What the hell was this thing, and what was it trying to do. Toy with her before striking and confuse. All of a sudden she felt more like the hunted than the hunter. She suddenly heard a fearsome roar within the tunnels that made her entire being quake, even her vampiric side was consumed with fear at what she was facing.

"What in Gods name are you". She whispered as fear gripped her.

Though suddenly their was a great silence throughout the sewers around her, before a rumbling sound was heard. The force and sound grew and grew as Seras turned around to see massive piles of Sewerage water flooding down the tunnels and heading straight for her.( Must have been flush time.)

"Oh no". Seras whispered as she was quickly drowned by massive galons of sewerage muck and waste as she was carried by the powerful current throughout the sewers. As she came in contact with the muck, she let out a scream for anyone to save her from this horrendous predicament.

This night was possibly the worst for her right now.

* * *

Elsewhere, the port of London was abuze as a massive cruise liner had landed earlier that day so its passengers could have a short visit in the great city of fall. This luxurious cruise ship was larger than even the Queen Marry 2. Filled with dancing studios, casino's, swimming pools, food courts, even its own shopping mall. It was specifically designed for entertaining and providing thrills for basically... the super rich. The ship had only stopped for the day and was preparing to leave for its next destination. All its crew members and passangers piled onto the Titanic like behemoth, happy with the small experience they had had while in London. The cruise ship, set sail and soon left the London port for the open waters, just as a small storm brew over ahead.

* * *

Not far away, the manhole of one of the sewers of London, suddenly shaked and rattled as it was trying to be opened from the sewer side. The lid then suddenly was sent flying into the air as it was forced open. Revealing Seras as she removed herself from the sewers with all her clothing coloured in muck and covered in toilet waste. As she got onto her feet, she pissfully spat out some of the muck that had entered her mouth. As a girl she had always wondered where the stuff you flushed down the toilet unded up. Now she grudgingly regretted wondering that as she began to stomp away. Making squishing sounds with her boots as they were full of sewerage.

She suddenly heard a hooting sound from behind her. When she turned around, she saw Alucard smugly leaning against her pink car with a massive smirk across his face.

"You look terrible, but thats what you get when you start digging around in the dirt". He said smugly to her as she glared at him and stomped towards him.

"And where the hell were you during all that. Why didnt you follow me in". She said trying to keep her tone low so she wouldnt scream at him.

"Since when would I stoop so low as to follow my prey into such a unsanitary dwelling. What, did you want me to come out looking like you". He said as he couldnt help himself but chuckle at her current appearance. "Besides, you should be thanking me for bringing your precious here". He said pointing out the car.

"You mean to tell me you actually were able to transport it here. AND YOU DIDNT EVEN HAVE TO RIP MY CLOTHING OFF TO DO IT!. WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT SO WE COULD HAVE AVOIDED THAT EMBARRESING SITUATION IN THE FIRST PLACE". She shouted as she waved her arms in the air like some crazed loon.

"Because, if I did, it simply wouldnt have been funny ( DADA DOOM) ". He said making her face grow red.

"I will never forgive you master". She said glum and childishly as she stepped inside her vehicle, grudgingly as she treaded muck into her precious car. It didnt take long until Alucard eventually followed ndt sat next to her in the passengers seat.

"By the way, when we return you should take a bath. You smell worse than death". He said as he jokingly lifted his hand to pinch his nose. Making Seras's face grow even more red than it already was. She really just wanted to punch him right now.

"HIJACK!". Shouted a man with a black mask over his face as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pointed a double barrel shotgun at Seras's head. As he was attempting to try and rob her and Alucard of their mode of Transportation. (WRONG MOVE DUDE)

"FUCKOFF." Seras shouted as she simply slapped the gun he was pointing at her downwards and the criminal accidentally pulled the trigger and shot his own foot. The robber howled in pain as he had severed his two largest toes in the process. He collapsed to the ground as Seras paid him no heed and simply started the car to head for home.

She really wasnt happy tonight

* * *

Meanwhile, even though the ship had entered into a fierce storm on the high seas. The party onboard the cruise ship was going splendidly well for all the rich customers that had boarded the luxurious ship. Right now a massive banquent with all sorts of deliscious quisseans from all over the world was being held. Along with large parades and dance routines of many exotic cultures. From Belly dancers, to Hawaiian flame jugglars. The events of the evening were balanced out with beautiful jazz music as its party goers danced and drank to the melody and participated in the wonderful evening activities. Suddenly, however, there was a massive power surge through the ship, knocking out the lights at the party and shutting down some of the ships systems. The passangers stopped their celebrations and looked around, slightly frantic for what was happening onboard the ship.

Meanwhile, on the ships bridge, the owner stormed in to discover most of the ships navigation and communication systems were shutting down and going heywire.

"Captain!, what seems to be the problem". The owner asked concerned for his ship and the passengers well being.

"We appear to be having some technical difficulties sir". The captain said trying to ease the fearful owner of the cruise ship.

"Whats the problem".

"Our navigational systems and communications equipment are slightly malfunctioning". One of the navigators said . "I think our sensors are being tampered by the weather".

"Thats impossible, I designed this ship to be impervious to weather". The owner said reassuring the navigator. "What if this is some kind of attack". He suddenly said as he turned to the Captain. "What if the ships communication and navigation systems are being tampered with by terrorists... or worse, vampires".

"Come now sir, lets not get paranoid, all the vampires are on the mainland not on this ship". The Captain said trying to appease the fearful owner.

"Im not being paranoid, what if your wrong, I mean we are sailing blind with no means of calling for help, what else could it be other than an attack". The owner said.

"Sir im picking up something on my radar sir". One of the navigational officers said, grabbing both the owner and the Captains attention.

"What is it". They asked

"Organic based lifeforms sir". The officer said as he looked at a cluster of lifeforms on his radar.

"Divers?" The Captain said

"I knew it, this is an attack and a hostage attempt". The patronized owner said to the Captain.

"No sir". The officer interrupted. " I dont know what they are, but they are... big". He said as he stared at what his instruments were telling him.

"What are they then, a pod of whales". The Captain said as he and the owner moved to take a look at the radar.

"Moving at 31 knots sir, I dont think so".

"What are they?".

"I dont know, but they are moving in a cluster formation directly beneath us and rising up to us very quickly".

"Where are they coming from".

"I dont know but they are continuing to rise straight towards us at about 150metres bellow us". The navigator said as he and others slowly watched as something was rising from the deep and heading straight towards them. "140m, 110m". He counted as both the owner and the captain continued to stare with shock on their faces. "90, 70, 40, 30".

Was all the navigator could say before suddenly, there was a massive impact into the ships underbelly that nearly capsized the vessel and brought absolute chaos to all its occupants. They all collapsed as they felt the sudden shockwave as it surged throughout the boat. The seismic waves suddenly grew to a hualt and they all started to emerge from their positions. Suddenly, as they did, an eary growl like moan was heard as it echoed through the ships halls and also bellow them. Suddenly large dark figures started torpedoeing themselves through the ships halls, creating massive holes that were letting in huge amounts of water and sinking the ship. The massive creatures didnt stop as they continued to torpedoe through the ship, tearing through the iron walls. Soon, nearly half the ship was submerged with its passangers and crew drowning and being pulled underwater to be torn to shreds by the creatures of the deep that attacked the vessel. No one could properly what these beasts were, as the storm made it hard to see them clearly. The only thing they knew, was that these things were big. On the bridge, the captain tried to call for help, but the systems were gone. He looked on in terror, as one of the creatures leaped out of the water with its jaws open wide. It crashed through the bridges windows and began tearing the Captain and the rest of the crew apart as the ship slowly sank beneath the waves.

This all happened while a young man sat at his desk with his hands folded and he grinned as if he knew exactly what was occuring out at sea.

"Who said there is no such thing as sea monsters".

* * *

**Authors note: **Well thats a wrap from me for now, ill try to update again real soon. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER STORIES. THANKYOU FOLKS


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: ****SOMETHING HAS SURVIVED**

**Authors note: **Thanks for all the favs and reviews, heres chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it and please dont forget to review and check out all my other stories.

* * *

The winds blew by violently at an old church that stood within the outskirts of London. It was abandoned years ago after the reconstruction of London had been finished and was recently taken hold of by a group of gangsters. As a result all the statues, paintings and architectures of the sacred building had been violated with grafeti. Though the gang had recently been driven off due to some groups who wished to resease control of Gods house.

Within the building, several Iscariot members including Heinkel and the new leader chief M'quove had come to the building and were now patiently waiting for a mysterious contact. They had been told by a mysterious individual of a means to solving the current problems the Vatican was facing. It had been almost 40 years since the 9th crusades disastrous defeat. A defeat which had cost the Vatican not only a large amount of men but had also cost them a great deal of money. Not to mention a loss of followers to the ways of his holiness and their lord. After the files, stats and information of the horrendous and barbaric attack the Catholics had launched on Londons inhabitants were released. The world had lost its once great respect for Iscariot, the Pope and the Vatican. Judging them as no different from Adolft Hitler and his Nazi's for their reasons of killing innocent lives because they were a different branch of Christians. The great Vatican city was slowly growing bankrupt and fewer followers of the Catholic ways were joining Iscariots army. Dwindling their forces and making them illequiped to deal with the growing vampire and other dark supernatural forces that were slowly amassing in large numbers.

A few years ago, chief M'quove had stated that these losses would soon dispurse and the Vatican would one day regain power and recognition in the world. Then be able to wage a better 10th crusade on London and the Hellsings. This was before these harsher times came and Alucards unexpected return. Making the situation for both the Iscariots and the Vatican more desperate. That was why they had decided to answer the offer this mysterious merchant like figure was giving them.

So they entered into the ruined old church where their contact said they would meet. Waiting patiently for him to make an appearance, though growing slightly annoyed at having to stay within a protestant church for so long.

The group suddenly heard a ring of clapping as a handsome young man entered into the building with a young and beautiful long haired brunnett with glasses at his side. The man wore a pair of black sunglasses concealing his eyes and wore a black suit and coat that his ponytailed her rested on. The young man walked in, chuckling as he slowly clapped his hands at the Iscariots as he and his assistant arrived.

"Welcome, oh great apostles of the lord almighty". He said rather sarcastically, making the Iscariots and Heinkel sneer at him. "I hear his so-called holiness is having a great deal of trouble lately. The kind that possess a pair of long fangs, am I correct". He said smugly as M'qouve stepped forward towards him.

"You are correct sir". Chief Mquove said as he shook the mans hand. "Before we discuss any business, who exactly are you". Mqouve said as he folded his arms and looked on at the boy.

"My name, is Professor Mathias Challenger, Lecturer of the newly created London University and head of the Science department, and this my lovely assistant, Margerett Nightingale". The young man said as he and his assistant bowed and introduced themselves to M'qouve.

"Hand, hwhat his hyour hfaith hoy" (And what is your faith boy). Heinkel asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Im an Athiest, as I dont believe in God, Jesus, The Ten Commandments or the Bible. The only thing I do believe in is Science, Evolution and myself". The man said proudly before the Iscariots.

The moment he said that, Heinkel and the rest of the Iscariot agents drew out their weapons and aimed their guns at Mathais and Margeretts heads. Margerette, skidishly then ran to hide herself behind Mathais who simply stood with his arms folded across his chest as she chuckled and grinned at the Iscariots.

"As I expected from you fine gentlemen. The rumours of Iscariots barbaric and over religious nature are not as far fetched as they have been told by the locals. Still thinking that you and your empire are the supreme promised land and believing you are the representatives of an almighty being. Its been 2000 years and you Romans still aristocratically believe the planet and its people should answer and bow before you. In a way, im glad of the attack and your defeat in London. For it proves that your kind are night as righteous and mighty as you actually make yourselves into believing. Truly you are no different from Adolf hitler and his nazis afterall". He said as he scoffed the Iscariots and their religion. Making Heinkel walk up to him and point her weapon at his forehead at point blank range.

"Hy hyriend HYummie halways henhoyed hiberating his hworld hof htraitots hike hyourself. Hilling hyou hwould hruly honour her hemory (My friend Yummie always enjoyed liberating this world of traitors like yourself. Killing you would truly honour her memory). Heinkel said as she cocked her gun and prepared to fire it, while Mathais continued to grin at her.

Suddenly within a flash, Mathais had drawn out a small double edged blade like sword and quickly used it to slice Heinkels weapon in half before pionting it at her throat with tremendous martial arts skill.

"Or die trying like she did in the battle of London. Ive read all the stats and know all the secrets regenerator. Though your abilities are impressive, they arent without their limits. I bet if I cut off your head, the severed cells would die long before they could have a chance to grow back. And I only make bets when I know im going to win". He said as he pointed the weapon at her scared face and the Iscariot soldiers moved in to defend her as they pointed their weapons at Mathais.

"Enough!". Mqouve suddenly shouted, ending the conflict and making his men drop their weapons and Mathais sheath his weapon away. As his assistant Margerett nearly fell over from all the anxiety and breathed a sigh of relief.

Mqouve then stepped forward to Mathias and gave him a small smile. " Though it is the nature of our people to exterminate deserters of our creator like yourself. We have none the less come to listen to your preposal, Mathias". He said as he bowed his head in slight respect to Mathais as the warrior\scientist chuckled at the holly man.

"None the less come because you are desperate for means of ridding yourself of your vampire problem and regaining the favor and respect you once had in the world". Mathias said as he began to stroll about the ruined church.

"Yhand you have yuch a yay yof yelping yus yobyain yat?". (And you have such a way of helping us obtain that). Heinkel asked questionably.

"That and more, a way of proving to the world the divine strength and power the Vatican posseses. A power that will rid this entire island of its vampire infestation and prove your superiority to the Hellsings".

"Really, and you have such a method, what is it?". M'qouve asked.

"You see, you and the Hellsings are no different from one another. You both trusted in one ancient power to do your fighting and rid yourselves of the vampires who now infest this world. The Hellsings turned to the patriarch of the vampire race and his minions. While you Iscariots relied and prayed to your imaginative God and believed he would protect and do all the fighting for you. Both methods of which failed the both of you". Mathias said as he quickly took out a dagger and suddenly sent it hurteling towards the large Jesus mounted cross that was dangling in the roof of the sealing. Shattering the object into hundreds of tiny pieces before the Iscariots gaze.

"Miserably". He added as he turned to the Iscariots who looked at him disgustedly.

"However, you both overlooked the fact that there is another ancient power. One far older and greater than either of the two. For it once not only held this land, but the entire planet within a terrifying grip for 160 000 millenia". He said as he raised his fist a gripped it visciously to emphasize the strength of the power he spoke of.

"160 milion years?". Said one of the Iscariot subordinates. "That is blasphamy as the Earth is only 6000 years old". He called.

"Oh no, the Earth is 4,5 billion years and science proves it. Unlike the colouring book with chicken scratch written in it you call the word of an almighty obviously imaginative deity". Mathais said mocking the agent.

"How dare you". The boy said as prepared to step forward and assualt Mathais, but was stopped by M'qouve who held him back.

"Unlike my power ofcourse". Mathais said. "Ive recently ressurected this ancient and underestimated power and moulded it into a weapon that can be exploited by humans. And let me tell you all. It is far more real, pure and more powerful than any of you could ever imagine". He said as he released a viscious human grin that matched Alucards.

"And you are confident this power of yours is as fierce and terrifying as you say. And that is is more superior to our lord and capable of dealing with the likes of even the Nosferatu Alucard". M'qouve asked.

"110 percent sure". Mathais said assuredly.

"HI hind hat hvehy hard hto hehieve" (I find that very hard to believe). Heinkel said smugly making Mathais look at her and grin.

"I can see that proof of my weapons strength and abilities will be needed to assure you all. I believe there will be an event this coming weekend evening and that like myself you are all invited. It represents the perfect stage for an experimentation and proof of my weapons capabilities. Do come to the event prepared ofcourse. I shall meet you shortly after our encounter there to discuss further business between us, goodnight priests". Mathais said as he waved his hand before turning to leave the church. With his assistant, Margerett, skipping after him and leaving the Iscariots behind to contemplate his offer to them. Despite his rude and abbrassive behaviour towards them and their belief.

"Um, well, that went well". Margerett said as she followed after Mathais.

"Indeed, though Iscariot is still hesitant to take the bait". Mathias said as he and Margerett quickly got into their car and started the motor.

"So, whats next professor". Margerett asked as she ran her fingers through her long hair.

"We begin realing in our lure and patiently wait for them to take the bite ofcourse". He said with a grin as they began to drive off back to the London university.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the city, the streets were slightly abuze for the intoxicated driver of one of the passing cars was directing his vehicle haphazzardly. Creating a great deal of upheal in Londons streets. The vehicle consisted of 4 members. The first was a drinking human male and his 3 other passengers were a small group of vampires. Consisting of one male and 2 other (very sexy) females. The 3 had paid the driver to take them to a large vampiric rave party earlier that evening and paid him extra to return them to their abode. While on their way, the 3 were oversexually turned on and busilly having a threeway sex scene in the back of the vehicle. The 4 paid no heed to the other users of the road or any predestrians. Driving hazardously while screaming "WHOO HOO!" at the top of their lungs as they continued their movement on the road. The driver continued to drink his booze as his vampire associates continued having sex. Though he was drunk, he soon started gaining a bit of wits. Suddenly noticing that he was on a collision course for a brick wall.

"Holy shit". He shouted as he made a violent turn and drifted his vehicle so it landed next to the wall and nearly drove into a fence court where a group of young children were playing basketball. The children ran out of the way and hid for cover, fearing the vehicle was going to enter and harm them. The driver had luckily stopped the car so as to avoid that. The moment it did, the children removed themselves from their hiding places and moved to scream and shout at the driver. Swearing and throwing stones at the cars windows.

"HEY FUCKOFF YOU LITTLE SHITS". The driver shouted as he reversed his vehicle out of the court and moved a few metres back. Leaving the children who quickly returned to their game.

The driver removed himself from the vehicle with a bottle of beer in hand, still slightly drunk and already unzipping his pants to do his business.

"Hey, im just going to go for a wizz, you two want anything". He asked as he spoke to his vampire passengers who were still having viscious vampiric sex with quite a bit of bloodletting, almost ignoring their drunken driver.

"Whatever dudes, when I get back I want a piece of that action". He said taking another sip of his beer as his pants dropped and he started walking to the side of the street.

As he released his bladder, he continued taking sips of his drink. To busy to hear a rattling sound as the manhole in the street that lead to the sewers was slowly being opened. After he had finished, the drunker took one last sip of his beer before releasing a disgusting burp. He moved to take another, but the bottle was soon empty and he lifted it upside down to empty its contents. The massive sounds and of the children playing their basketball game was heard as they were playing the game quite pleasantly. The driver however pissfully turned around to get back into his car and rejoin his vampire compatriotes, even though his pants were still down.

However, the moment he turned around, a large dark figure swiftly approached him and savagely slashed at his chest. He tried to let out a scream, but he was soon hurled into the air, before landing on the front window of the vehicle. The group of vampires who were having sex, turned around in terror as their human compatriote was now lying on the top of their vehicle, dead, with his blood seeping out of his body. They turned to immediately get up, but suddenly, there was a massive intrusion into the vehicle as something clawed its way into it and began to savagely attack them all.

Whatever it was first made a move for one of the female vampires. Slashing and tearing at her naked flesh as she screamed and the creature savagely ripped her to pieces. The other female, went for a small pistol that was situated in the back while also placing her shirt back onto her body. She aimed the weapon and fired at the attacker. She couldnt tell whether she missed or hit her target as it all happened so fast. She soon felt a fearsome claw slash at her chest and near her throat. The creature then moved to attack her, but the male vampire jumped it and tried fighting back. The creature turned to him and savagely shredded his throat as he screamed.

However, his screams went unheard as the cries the children who were playing their basketball were releasing was too loud for anyone to hear anything else. The wounded female vampire on the other hand, somehow managed to drag herself out and try to make her way away from the vehicle and the attacker. She crawled on her belly as her wound forced her blood out uncontrolably. She tried to call for her help, but strange black coloured blood was the only thing coming out of her mouth.

The attacker was to busy with the corpses of both her vampire friends and their human associate to notice her escape. Though it suddenly forced itself out of the car and dragged the dead bodies out with it. Stepping into a dark ally as it dragged all three corpses with it.

As it did so, the children nearby continued playing their game, until one of the accidentally kicked the ball into a wall and it rebounded and landed within the dark ally. They then began discussing whether they should send someone to go fetch it, or simply continue the game with another ball.

The basketball rolled as it made its way through the ally, stopping abruptly. The killer of vampires, soon made its way to the sphere shaped object. Stepping its feet towards it, revealing 3 clawed birdlike toes. The third of these toes was held up like an aposable thumb and possesed a long blade like talon. The creature leaned down and sniffed the ball with a reptilian like snout. Chirping aswell as snarling at it.

As the children continued to squable over whether they should retrieve their toy, the ball suddenly came bouncing into the court after it had been tossed high into the air. Questionably to looked and wondered who had returned it. However the thought quickly left their minds as they remused their game.

Blissfully unaware of a viscious predator that was lurking with its fresh kills nearby.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well the image of what my creature is should be clearer to you all now. More info and clues will be revealed in the next chapter if you all are still not getting it. Dont worry, Alucard and Seras are also going to find it very hard to believe. By the way, when you write your review, id like to hear your opinions on my antagonist Mathais and maybe even his assistant. His personality is slightly based off myself and my overactive imagination so id appreciate a character aswell as a chapter review please. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER FICS TILL THE NEXT UPDATE FOLKS.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: ****APEX PREDATOR**

**Authors note: **Heres chapter 4, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Seras grumpily drove her car up the roads, trying at the same time to pick out of her ears, what muck had crawled its way into them. All while her master irratedly sat next to her and smirked out the window without looking at her. Seras, felt so embarresed right now infront of him. Not only had she let her quary escape, but had somehow allowed herself to get into such a smelly and disgusting predicament. She didnt even need to try and sniff herself as she could already sense from the aroma that she smelt revolting. She really wanted to just get some water over herself right now. Even if she had to stand while being hosed off in the streets. As long as the stench would just leave her, as she was so embarassed with herself right now. How wonderful her first night as leader of this mission went. No clues, no sign of who or what they were dealing with. No evidence, just the muck that entered places Seras didnt even know she had. She could only imagine what her master was thinking of her right now. If he thought she was pathetic 30 years ago, she didnt even want to know what he thought about her right now.

Almost as if on cue, her master shifted and apparently made himself more comfortable in his seat before speaking to her.

"So, find anything interesting in the sewers?" He asked her almost mischiviously.

"If your refering to all the muck and rats, yes, I found some pretty interesting things in the sewers. Its plastered all over my clothing. Wanna take a look". She said sarcastically to him.

"I never thought one could get interested in the shit down in the sewers. However I was refering to anything concerning our missing victims and our rather elusive killer". He spoke to her both amused and sounding serious.

Seras dropped her anger after he spoke and soon moved to tell him of her findings.

"Well, I still didnt find any of the victims. Just their blood that I think leaked from a nearby source into the sewer water. Basically, I found nothing down there". She said regretfully to Alucard.

"Why would you jump into the sewers in the first place then?" He asked her with a smirk.

"I saw it". She said lowly, peaking Alucards interest.

"It?". Alucard asked her questionably.

"Yes master, it. I saw a pair of yellow glowing eyes in the sewers that were staring right at me and I immediately moved to pursue their owner. I thought because of my abilities I would easily be able to locate and deal with the subject. But... whatever it was...". She said as she took a slight gulp.

Her master sensed her hesitation at what she was trying to say and could sense what she felt as she figitively sat next to him. He peaked a little into her mind to see the source of her hesitation. Suddenly to discover the emotion that possesed her the moment she came face to face with the killer. His smirk disappeared and was replaced with a scowel as he became disappointed in her and just looked at her questionably.

"Were you actually scared down there?". He asked her almost harshly, as if criticising her and making her slightly cringe at the belief that she was displeasing him all over again. "You are a Draculina, a 53 year old vampire of my bloodline. A being who should make lessor monsters quake in fear at the sight of. 30 Years without my protection and tuition to grow your abilities aswell as physically and emotionally strengthen yourself. Yet you were fickle and cowardly enough to allow such a human emotion to cloud your judgement. To possess you as you stood before some other being of the night. What exactly did you learn during those 30 years I was away?". He asked her harshly.

"This time was different master". She said shamefully as she hung her head.

"Oh really?". He said to her slightly annoyed as she cringed under his gaze.

"Yes, you werent there with me. Ive never felt so terrified in my entire life master. Worse than when I was scared of Anderson. For the first time in 30 years. I tried with all my strength and abilities to try and locate whatevers down. But it kept dodging and eluding my efforts. Playing with me, toying with me. Escaping even my shadow tendrils and making such horrible, fearsome sounds. I couldnt see or catch it as it moved and coordinated itself so quickly that it managed to evade and almost anticipate every move I made. I feared that if it was so fast at evading me. Imagine how fast and fearsome it would have been should it have chosen to attack me. And the sounds it made, those nightmarish sounds, unlike anything ive ever heard before". She said as she recollected those frightful memories of what she experienced in the sewers. All while her master tentatively listened to every word she said. "Whatever we are dealing with master, whatever killed those men and dragged their bodies into the sewers. Whatever is down there, ive never encountered any thing like it before. Its not human and its not a vampire". She said as she recovered and steadied herself as she drove the vehicle.

After listening to her, Alucard simply sat and continued to look at her before deciding to speak. "Though I am slightly disappointed that you actually felt the emotion of fear. I have to slightly agree with you on one point of your statement". He said making her suddenly look at him. "The part where we are actually not dealing with a vampire, ghoul, werewolf or any form of undead. Especially since I found this". Alucard said as he suddenly pulled out of his pocket a object and showed it to Seras.

A large feather like object was now being held before her eyes. She took it in hand and carefully looked at it as she stopped her car at a red robot. The feather was twice as long as her fingers. Orange like in colour with a black tipped pigments at the end of it.

"I found it near the trucks at the warehouse incase your wondering". Alucard said to her.

Upon closer inspection she noticed the structure of this feather like object appeared to be more quill like than an actual feather. Much like a hedgehog.

"Somekind of bird". Seras said as she handed the feather back to Alucard.

"That is a strange guess policegirl. Especially with the fact that there are no birds that have feathers as peculiar as these. Let alone a bird that could kill a vampire. Perhaps it came from some redskin Indian warrior. Dont their people wear feathers when they go into battle and are well skilled in combat". Alucard said with a slight chuckle as he amusedly inspected the feather.

"Master I think you watch far to many wildwestern movies. Besides, how and why would a native american come here from overseas. Their people mostly prefer keeping to their American homeland. Also, even though their kind of people are well trained, I dought a number of them could take on a group of heavily armed vampires when a team of American marines couldnt do it. Besides, what I saw, or rather felt down there wasnt human master. What else do you think could have killed all those people?".

"Most definately either one of our own kind, or a human warrior. As men are always destined to slay monsters, ever since the anciet times. Havent you forgotton Seras, dont underestimate the power of the human spirit". He said to her tauntingly as he placed the feather back into his pocket.

"That may be true master, as far as the old times are concerened, when there were Dragons and sorcerers about, but not in these times. Things have changed a great deal in the last few centuries master. The humans that we were once apart of are not as strong as we had always believed they would continue to be. Humanity has grown corrupt over the years and thus has lost the strength and nobility it once had. Why else is our enemy even after the war against Millenium, still out in vast numbers. Unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will. And why else do the humans who resist them look to monsters like us to fight for them". She said with a little chuckle as her master also smiled at her slight words of wisdom.

"True, but I havent given up on humanity. There is still a small chance that they will eventually rise up to dethrone the monsters that terrorise these lands. One day, im sure humanity will reatain the rightful dominance it once had over its enemies". Alucard said as he blissfully looked to the moon.

"Perhaps one day master, maybe even our mysterious quary will fall to humanity if we cant kill it".

"You insult our capabilities Seras, shame on you". Alucard said amusedly as Seras playfully slapped herself on the forehead in response and they both chuckled to each other. "Well Seras, since you are incharge of this mission and you have been up close and personal with our new prey. What is your opinion on it". He asked amusedly to see how she would explain the situation to Integra when they arrived back at the manor.

"Well master, from what I experienced down there. Whatever it is, its not a vampire and its definately not human. I think it might be some kind of animal. As I believe it may have after killing, dragged the corpses into the sewers to store them for later feeding like most animals do. Thats why we found no remains of the victims in the warehouse".

"An animal policegirl. Are you sure you should make such an assumption based on so little evidence. Besides, what kind of animal could ever be fierce enough to take on a vampire. Our kind are the masters of darkness. Unholy beings above the power and strength of any living, natural beast that prowls this Earth. We possess the ability to transform ourselves into creatures and have a great hold and ability over other beings and are able to make them do our bidding. Honestly ask yourself if there are any beasts who can best a vampire in combat".

"Well master, ive seen what animals like a lion, tiger, bear, wolf , shark and crocodile are capable of. Given the chance in a fair fight or in an ambush attack, I dought one of our kind would stand much of a chance".

"Only if they were a lessor vampire. If not the tables would be turned. Remember, we are apex predators that prowl unhunted and unchallenged by no other creature that exist in this world other than humanity and ourselves policegirl". Alucard said firmly trying to win his side of the argument.

Seras was flabbergastard to hear her master affirm the almost invincibility and superiority of their kind compared to all the other predators who hunted on this planet. It was true However, but Seras could'nt help but wonder. If perhaps they truly were so invincible and superior. Or if there really wasnt any other living predator that could challenge their kind.

"Yes, but OH MY GOD!". Seras shouted as she quickly haulted her vehicle as suddenly a women stepped on the road infront of them out of nowhere.

Seras skidded her car and Alucard almost frightfully held onto the handle of his door as Seras violently turned her car to the side. As they did so, they immediately created a large obstruction on the road. Causing all the other drivers to either hoot at them or take a detour. As this occured, the women that had caused them to hault suddenly collapsed on the door next to her master as blood from her wounds smeared the window. Seras immediately leaped out of the car and ran to aid the women. She took her by the shoulders and gently laid the bleeding women down on the ground as her master stepped out of the vehicle. He looked on at the girl as three long lines of cuts were drawn across her chest and throat. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as to what may caused them. He just stood and looked on as Seras immediately began tending to the womans wounds.

Suddenly, both of them heard a viscious hiss and turned their heads to see a large van that was parked across the street near to where a group of boys were playing basketball. Alucard noticed slash and claw marks on the vehicle aswell as blood splatters.

As Seras continued to tend to the women, Alucard moved towards the vehicle to investigate it. He strolled over the street, ignoring the hooting and remarks the drivers of the road gave him as he approached the vehicle. He inspected all the large claw and slash marks that were embedded into the titanium metal. Noticing a large break into the vehicle large enough for a big cat to enter into it. He also began to notice the blood splatters across the vehicle. From the scent he could immediately tell that part of the blood came from a human on the outside. However, on the inside, the scent of the blood was predominantly that of vampires. Infact the same scent came from the women who had staggered into the road. He thought as he then turned his head to Seras as she too soon realised the being she was aiding was a vampire. The vampire female laid on Seras lap, gasping for air, showing her fangs to Seras.

"Please... help me...". She begged as Seras stared down at her with wide eyes.

Part of her being simply wanted Seras to allow the creature before her to suffer and die for whatever sins it may have committed. However, a sympathetic side of her, wanted to help out the women, no a member of her own kind that was begging for her help.

Alucard himself was struggling with whether to aid or end the vampiress. However, his duty as Hellsings apex hunter and the nature it had created for him was greater than his current sympathy. He drew out his gun and proceeded to end the vampiresses suffering. However, a sudden rustle was heard coming from behind the vehicle, within the ally that was near him. The noise suddenly peaked Alucard interest and he proceeded to investigate it. Like a shadow, he quickly moved soundlessly into the shadows and entered into the allyway. Noticing a stream of blood that began by the broken, open door of the vehicle and lead straight into the darkness of the allyway. Alucard held his weapon ready as he moved to follow the trail of blood. He descended down into the dark craveses of the allyway, sharpening his vampiric senses to be aware of whatever lurked before him. He soon came to a stop as he discovered something intriging that layed before him. Luing on the ground was the corpse of another female vampire. Part of her clothing had been ripped off and most of her flesh had apparantly been eaten. As Alucard could see some knawing marks on the flesh and teeth scars on the stripped bones. He knelt down, inspecting the carcase. Noticing an oozy black coloured fluid secreting out of the wounds. Taking a droplet of it onto his finger, he could feel that it was quite oily and smelt slightly pungent.

What in hell could have done this to a vampiress. He thought to himself, before he suddenly heard a chirping sound come from behind him. He quickly turned around and aimed his weapon as he malisciously grinned and his eyes glowed at the thrill of a little action for himself that evening. The moment he did however, silence quickly fell upon him as he sharpened his senses and tried to pinpoint the location of his prey. However, despite all his abilities, he was unable to sense a pair of yellow glowing eyes, staring from the shadows of the ally behind him.

There was a sudden flash from the shadows a powerful figure speedily made its way towards Alucard. He however, actually managed to sense the presence and turned around to quickly fire his gun at his oncomming opponent. However, almost as if seeing his move before he made it, the creature easily dodged the shot and bolted itself straight at Alucard. Within a flash Alucards head had been severed from his body and rolled onto the ground as the killer moved to slice at his beheaded body with its claws. It quickly left Alucards body and disappeared back into the darkness, just as Alucard quickly managed to regenerate and heal himself.

Cracking his neck to the side, Alucard bolted into the shadows to try and locate his opponent, but couldnt see anything. Turning a corner, he suddenly noticed 2 sliced open bodies being dragged up a wall from where he was standing. Alucard looked to the roof as a dark figure, slightly illuminated by the light of the moon appeared. He saw from the outline that it had either a row of spikes or feathers running down the back of its head and easily went over the walls with ease, while carrying the two bodies. Alucard leaped with inhuman strength and landed on the top of the roof where the figure stood. Only to notice a long tail like appendage drag the two bodies into the sewers through one of the street manholes.

Alucard leaped from his perch and landed in the street near to where the manhole was. He stepped cautiously towards it, with his gun ready for battle. Curiously peaking his head over the open hole and trying to see whether he could spot his rather elusive prey. After a near minute, a massive figure leaped out of the hole and quickly slashed at Alucards face, making him collapse before suddenly disappearing back into the hole. Growling as he spat out his own blood, Alucard jumped back onto his feet and began firing several rounds of his weapon into the sewers, mad as hell at the creature that dared to attack him like that. He emptied two clips of his pistol into the sewers before eventually haulting his assault. He then spent a short time looking down the hole trying to see and listen for any signs of his quary to know whether he had silenced it or not.

Another viscious hiss was heard however, before a handfull of sludge was shot out of the hole and splattered all over Alucards face as he fell to the ground again. Just as Seras had quickly arrived on the scene.

"Master, master I saw you we.-...". She said before she suddenly noticed her masters shit covered face.

She couldnt help herself but slightly laugh as her master was now in the same predicament as she was in.

"Master, what happened to your face". She asked as she desperately tried to supress her giggling as Alucard simply glared at her in response.

"Take a wild guess". Alucard said as tried to whip what muck he could, off of his face.

As he did so, she suddenly noticed 3 claw mark scars on her masters face slowly heal. She dropped her amusement and quickly made her way towards the open manhole and gave it a slight peak before suddenly realising her master may have had a run in with the creature she met in the sewers.

"Now do you believe me". She asked as she waved her arms in the air trying to see if she had made her point with him during their earlier discussion.

"Almost". Alucard said slightly annoyed as he moved to their car as Serad questionably moved after him.

"Shouldnt we go after it?" She asked him.

"AND LOOK LIKE A PAIR OF HILLBILLIES WHEN WE COME OUT". He shouted at her face, making her eyes grow wide. Realising his unthoughtful behaviour, he let out a cough and cleared his throat to readdress her properly. "No, we need to especially prepare for this one. I have to agree with you that that... THING is not a vampire or a human. So let us learn about our new enemy from the corpse". He said as he stepped towards the vehicle.

"corpse?". Seras asked him questionably.

"Theirs a half eatan vampiress carscase in the allyway with some rather peculiar liquid leaking from her body. Well take it back and have the forensics investigate it. We might even get an Identity of our new friend. By the way, weres the other vampiress you were sympathetically seeing to". He asked Seras as her eyes suddenly drifted away from his.

"Shes dead". Seras said lowly. " She asked me to help her. So I helped her by ending her suffering with one quick pull of the gears. It was painless". Seras said as she took into view the corpse of the young vampire she silenced.

"Its slightly less than what she deserved, but sometimes mercy can be granted to your enemies. Come Draculina, let us gather the evidence and report our findings to Integra and clean ourselves before someone sees us". He said as he then moved to retrieve the vampiress corpse from the allyway.

Within a minute, he soon emerged from the shadows, carrying a rotting vampire corpse in hand. Seras cringed and felt a bit of disgust as he took the corpse and placed it in the back of her vehicle. Before seating himself.

"Sir Integra is really not going to like this". Seras said as she stepped behind the wheel of her car and started the motor

"Let me not worry about her and see you take all the responsibility. Afterall, she put you incharge policegirl". He said to her jokingly as Seras scowled at him.

"Oh master, why must you always be so mean".

* * *

**Authors note: **Well heres chapter 6 of Hellsing Primeval. Hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be out in a short while. Maybe sooner if you folks can guess what our predator is. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER FANFICS TILL THEN FOLKS. ESPECILLY MY REWRITE FOR UNITED WE STAND AS I REALLY WOULD LIKE SOME MORE REVIEWS, PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: DARKNESS, OF THE ANCIENT WORLD**

**Authors note:** Well finally heres chapter 7. Still hints and shrouded mystery about who or rather what the creature is thats killing humans and vampires in the streets of London. The full picture of our mystery predator will be revealed in the next chapter. The secret and corrupt vampire council you've all heard talk of will finally be revealed in this chapter. And we will have a little surprise for all our dear AlucardxSeras fans who have been craving such action in this fic for such a long while. ENJOY FOLKS!

* * *

"This is unacceptable!". A figure shouted as he banged his fists into the table before him. Creating large dents in the furniture and nearly breaking it in the process.

The figure was a tall man with bony cheeks and long brunette coloured hair that cascaded over his shoulders. He stood before a large rectangular table where several other individuals were seated. The scene appeared very much like a corporate business setting. With all its board members seated for a meeting to discuss matters of their industry. Most of them appeared to be ordinary western looking men and women. However, there were a few individuals who appeared to have originated from the Asian and African continents. All of whom, sat as the standing individual angrily banged his fists on the table, after they had all recieved word of a recent activity concerning a pair of street vampires who were harassed by Hellsings operatives.

"Hellsing continues to encrouch on our territorial hunting grounds. Why havent the chiefs of police dealt with them, and forced restrictions on the areas they have investigated". The figure shouted as his eyes flared up and he furiously showed his vampire fangs to his associates.

"Unfortunately Sir". A young asian looking vampire that was seated spoke, drawing his attention. "Despite the hold we have over the London officials and Police, Integra and her servants always seem to find cracks to slip through and catch us off guard. Like the incident we had this evening. However, we don't need to worry to much about the situation. The two individuals informed me that Alucard and his fledgling merely threatened them before leaving". The young japanese vampire said.

"It doesn't matter whether they threatened or killed them". The standing individual began. "They nearly caught us in broad daylight. And I mean that literally. 10 Years spent to obtain this almost harmonistic looking peace with the people of London. To create this truce like bargain we made with her Majesty and try to create a empire for our race. Only to have all our efforts nearly be shot to hell, because some of our operatives are too dimwitted to keep their lusts in cheque. Nearly jepourdising the peace we have made. If it wasn't for the slight hold we have over the police, what would have stopped Hellsing from bringing their activity to the government and the Queen's knowledge. And just like that, we would have begun another vampire war, just when we are so close to truly liberating ourselves". The vampire leader said angrily.

"Even if that would have happened Caine". Said an elderly looking female vampire. "Isn't that why you turned and married the queens younger sister. So that her majesty might have sympathy on you and spare your life for the sake of her sister. Or rather, not choose to wage war with our race, so as not to harm her own blood relative". She finished as the vampire leader; Caine let out a sigh from his chest.

"The reason I turned and wedded the queens sister was predominantly because I love her. However, I cannot deny that, that was part of the reason I wed her. That matter aside, what are we planning on doing now. Its not only Hellsing that are encrouching on us and targeting our agents. Iscariot is also getting bolder. Rallying more protesters and followers to their cause for another revolution. Eventually, if we dont fully gain the entire publics support and acceptance. Aswell as elliminate both the Iscariots and Hellsing. We will have to face the possibility and begin preperation for another vampire and human war. One not for the destruction of Alucard, but for the heart and soul of the United Kingdom". The vampire Caine said as he tensionally sat down, filling his hands with his worried face.

"Is this not why we incorporated the services of Mathias and his so-called weapons of war to deal with Iscariot and the Hellsings". One of the other vampire associates said, drawing Caine and the other members attentions.

"Indeed, we paid a great deal of money to Mathias for the delivery of these special weapons of his. They were supposed to have arrived tonight, after our agents picked them up from the military convoy on its way to the medical centre". Another vampire spoke, reminding Caine of the deal he had been made with the scientist several nights ago.

"Correct, 500 million Euro's were given to Mathias to deliver to us a weapon capable of allowing us to go head to head with Alucards kind and Iscariots Regenerators. Im really starting to wonder if perhaps that silver tongued academic bastard may have conned me". Caine said as he massaged his worried temples before one of the other vampires stood up and made his way towards Caine.

"If thats the case, I suggest we take a group of our own to Mathias and show him- ".

"Speak of the devil". Before the vampire could say another word, a voice sounded in the room as a tall, rugged man with a bushy ponytail appeared out of nowhere. "And he shall appear". The individual finished as he removed the pair of black sunglasses he wore, from his face.

At the mere sight of him, Caine moved with incredible vampiric speed and visciously grasped the man by the throat and began choking him.

"What the hell are you doing here Mathias, and where are those so called weapons you promised us". Caine shouted as he choked, the man; Mathias. Who, in response, simply chuckled at Caine as he stared at him with a large grin on his face.

"Do you intend me to speak Caine, or rather wish me to be put into a bodycast for 6 months". Mathias said mockingly as Caines vampiric eyes flared up and his grip on Mathias's neck, tightened.

Eventually, Caine was forced to release Mathias from his grip, so he may speak... before he decided on killing him. The tall, slightly muscular scientist, stood up, caressing his neck and clearing his throat, while silently saying thankyou to Caine before he spoke.

"Well, it seems, you gentlemen and ladies are becomming more and more desperate for a solution to your vampire hunter problem". He stated sarcastically before the group of extremely annoyed vampires.

"Thats why we incorporated your services to deal with them for us!". Shouted one of them. "Where are those weapons you promised us. Our strike group hasn't contacted us about obtaining any of the equipment and supplies you promised us. Is this some sort of joke human". Another shouted. "Indeed, Hellsing and Iscariot are undergoing heavy investigations into our business's and feeding patterns. If they discover we are sustaining ourselves with both medicinal and fresh blood. The truce ends and the war begins. Your weapons are supposed to deal with both groups before that happens". Another, female vampire shouted, as all the other vampire councilmen spoke and argued with eachother about their dealings and trust they may have had in Mathias.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, there is no need to worry about how and when Hellsing and the Iscariots will be dealt with. It will all be accomplished in the fullness of time". Mathias said curtiously to the vampires.

"Time is something we don't have on our side Mathias!". Caine shouted at him.

"Funny, I thought it did for you vampires". Mathias said rather sarcastically, truly aggrivating the vampire congregation and Caine especially.

"Where are the weapons you promised us Mathias". Caine said gritting his teeth, trying not to listen to his instincts that screamed for him to grab Mathias by the throat and drain him dry.

"Its here, in London". Mathias whispered with a grin.

"STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH US BOY, our strike team with our best assasins was waiting for your package to arrive with the military convoy. And was specifically given orders to contact us the moment they recieved the weapons and the rest of the blood supplies".Caine shouted at Mathias.

"True, they were supposed to contact you the moment they recieved the weapon. But how could they, if they are dead". Mathias said bluntly, creating an eary silence in the room as all the vampires stared at him.

"Are you saying, our men may have failed in the attempt of retrieving the device and supplies from the military?". Caine asked concerned with what Mathias said.

"Oh no, im sure they were strong enough to overcome the military and obtain it. Im just stating that perhaps they may have awokened the weapon too soon and brought about their downfall". Mathias stated as he twiddled a small dagger in his fingers.

"You mean they accidentally activated a bomb and killed themselves?". One of the vampires asked as Mathias chuckled at his question.

"The weapon you were going to harness was something much more sophisticated and far more dangers than any firearm or bomb. It is a creation of a more... organic nature". Mathias stated slyly.

"Your talking about some kind of a living weapon". Caine stated questionably as he and the others all looked to Mathias. "What is it, somekind of man-manipulated vampire like Alucard, or a mutant human warrior designed for combat?". He asked.

"Close, but no, what ive unleashed is something much more ancient, and far more dangerous than any of those. By now, or very soon you should hear word of a few individuals disappearing, or ending up dead. Some of which are those of your enemies, aswell as your own kin". He stated as all the vampires stared at him in shock.

"You mean your weapon is targeting and killing vampires!". Caine shouted in fear.

"Atleast to feed itself, afterall, even a God has hungers and necessities that need to be satisfied". Mathias stated.

"Are you insane, cant you control it!".

"Unfortunately, a weapon of this form of design, cannot be controlled easily. Its nature is far too unpredictable to control, but it is very, very powerful. So powerful, im sure not even the No-Life-King himself can stand against it or has a clue of what he is dealing with".

"Even if what you say is true, I still desire proof and affirmation that your living weapon is capable of the task it is to perform". Caine asked.

"Oh, you will have your proof and affirmation, soon enough gentlemen, and you need not worry about Iscariot and Hellsing hunting your associates. They will be far to busy being baffled with their new enemy".

"Perhaps, but we still need confirmation and perhaps a demonstration that your weapon is what you say it is. Talk is cheap and can be found in any market. Actions, speak louder than words and are much more expensive". Caine stated, as Mathias simply sighed.

"Indeed they are. Very well, ill see what I can set up for all of you. By the way, I do believe there will be a lovely, annual Garle ball in a few nights time. Of which, I have recieved an invite to. By then, im sure you will recieve the proof and affirmation you desire gentlemen. I bid you all a good days rest till then". Mathias said as he placed his black sunglasses on his face and proceeded to leave the room.

While Caine and the rest of his vampire council, were left pondering what Mathias had planned. Aswell as what his organic living monstrosity was.

* * *

It had been a short while since Seras and Alucard had returned from the events of that evening. They had reported their findings to Integra and delivered the corpses from the scene to her own personal forensics teams to immediately begin investigations. Integra was more than angry with the fact that they had encountered the killer and yet neither of them managed to capture, or kill it. Though, her anger, became slightly decimated, the moment she acquired knowledge that both Seras and especially Alucard, had ended up with a face full of shit. She openly mocked Alucard, as this opponent had made a proper idiot out of him. Much to his displeasure, and very unfortunte for the Hellsing soldiers that he took the anger of his humiliation on.

While the forensics went about their studies, Integra had dismissed both of them to their chambers until they were called upon. Seras, had taken the opportunity to feed and have a nice relaxing bath, to scrub and rid herself of all the revolting slime and stench her trip in the sewers had left on her body. After the process had been completed, she wrapped herself in a peach coloured gown and rested herself on a bed that was situated next to her coffin. Mostly to relax on, and for decoration. Seras sighed as she thought through all the events of that evening. So much for her first night as commander of the investigation with her master about. No leads on the British Vampire council, a new enemy on the streets thats apparently targeting both humans and vampires. A enemy, that she actually quaked with fear in the presence of. Its escape, and the very few clues the bugger had left behind. She guessed both Alucard and Integra were slightly disappointed in her. For displaying such poor leadership skills, and mishandling situations. Just when she was thinking she was actually beginning to make her master proud of her.

However, that was not the only thought that weighed heavily on her troubled mind. The incident she had that evening with that one female vampire was also haunting her thoughts. Flashbacks of how the young vampiress layed before Seras soon entered her mind. The large claw gash across her chest, the massive amounts of blood that leaked out of her wounds. How she begged for Seras to help. How regretfully Seras had to force herself to pull the trigger.

For the first time in decades of hunting her own kind, Seras actually felt a ting of guilt for performing such an act. Afterall, the youngster before her, looked no older than herself when she was turned. Aswell as possibly possesed the same look she had when Alucard had shot her and she begged him to help her. Pleaded for him to reach out and aid her. Just as the female vampire had begged her for help. However, unlike her master, she refused to offer her assistance. Or rather, as she said to herself, released her from the pain. However, the guilt still weighed on her greatly. The vampiress had reminded Seras so much of herself in a few small ways. How could she ever have done such a thing. Was she right in killing not only this vampire, but perhaps all vampires. Where there atleast some members of her kind out there that were not like the monsters she hunted. Was it right in exterminating them.

She continued to think as suddenly she felt a large weight on her bed. Not even startled, or surprised, she sat herself up, next to her sire who was situated right at the end of the matress of her bed.

"How things go with Integra?". She asked as Alucard slightly let out a sigh as he continued to sit on her bed.

"She was greatly upset with the lack of evidence we had concerning our investigations, although her mood did lighten every now and then, when she pictured my face covered in shit". He said bluntly as Seras slightly shook her head at him.

"Well, thats what we get for underestimating our enemies. Anyway, what should we do now master?". She asked questionably.

"We wait for any news or orders from Integra Police-girl". He said slightly annoyed at having to sit around and occupy himself till then.

Seras felt the same thing as she sighed and threw herself back onto the bed. Alucard turned his head to slightly glance at her. Noticing how troubled her face looked as she soon became deep in thought.

"Something fexes you my little fledgling?". He asked as Seras returned to her senses and sat up again.

"Oh, its nothing master". She stated, not wanting to be scolded, incase of any misunderstanding, if she did explain to him.

Alucard glanced at his fledgling and could clearly see there was something bothering her. Curious as to what, he used a bit of his shadows to try and probe her mind. A small enough amount to that would not be easily detected. Should she decide to put up any mind defenses. He quickly, and quietly search her mind to get a glimpse of what troubled her. Immediately, the image of the young female vampire, who begged for Seras to help her appeared. Next came the feelings of slight guilt and sympathy towards the creature as Seras pulled the trigger. Acquiring the knowledge he wanted, Alucards tendrils withdrew from her mind. He raised an eyebrow at her for displaying such emotion towards such a creature. Even though the incident at the time, had also caused him to develop some form of sympathy towards the dying creature. He at first was going to perhaps speak, or scold her for that. However he decided against it as he didnt want to perhaps, let slip the fact that he also pitied the vampiress. Instead, he just sat next to her with his arms folded and chose not pursue, but rather drop the matter entirely, unless Seras wished to speak about it. A long silence followed as the two simply sat next to eachother in the room. Unmoving and unresponsive to the other as they simply sat in eachothers presence.

"Master?". Seras suddenly asked softly, breaking the awkward silence and drawing her masters attention. Alucard turned his attention to Seras as she sat with her knees to her chest and he raised an eyebrow at her sudden response.

"Our duty to Hellsing, and our mission is to kill and exterminate all those members of the undead who are a threat to London, its people, the crown and the Church". She started softly, not looking at her master as she spoke. "But... does that mean, that our mission is to kill every single vampire we come across. Even if he or she may not be a threat to anyone, or be responsible for taking the life of a human. Are there members of our kind we can spare the lives of. Surely there should be some of us who are not like the freaks we hunt?". She asked as she buried her face in the fabric of her gown and Alucard listened to her.

"Our mission Seras, is to kill and exterminate all members of the Undead. It is our mission, our duty, our goal. There no members of the undead that you describe of who even exist. All members of our kind are the same. Mindless, bloodthirsty beings who desire chaos, murder and destruction. Whether they are freaks, or the usual trash we kill". Alucard stated to her sternly, trying not to sound angered or frustrated with her.

"I find that hard to believe master. Surely there must be some of our kind out there who are not like the creatures you speak of". She said softly.

"What I say is the truth police-girl. All of our kind are the same, there are none of us who you can imagine up who are so noble and respectful towards humanity". He finished, slightly angered at her persistance.

"Im not like that master". Seras said drawing Alucards attention towards her. At her statement, he let out a simple sigh of slight frustration with her.

"Despite all of your experience and age Seras. You are still fairly young and still niave in the ways of our kind". He stated to her, as she slightly cringed under his words.

"That may be so, but I still wish to believe that there are those members of our kind out there who are not as you say they are".

"Why do you wish to believe and hold onto such a thing".

"Because... honestly... I don't want to spend all of my existence killing master. I want to hold onto the hope, that maybe one day, I might actually be able to find a sense of peace with our kind. And because, I dont want to fully spend all my eternity alone master". She said softly.

"That is a wild dream, unfortunately, as you grow older, stronger and fully realise your true vampiric nature. You will learn Seras that the crave to kill and bring destruction is too great to withstand. It is as useless as fighting your necessity to consume blood to sustain yourself". He stated to her, slight calmed down and Seras lifted her head to look at him.

"Maybe, but I still want to remain the person I am now master. I want to be a vampire, a vampire that you would be proud of. I won't deny that I do possess the craving for power, and the desire to consume the blood of millions. I want to be a powerful and invincible vampiress. But I also want to remain and keep all the important parts of me. My humanity, my sense of compassion, honour, my feelings for all the people ive known and ever cared about. I want to be a vampire, but I want to be a vampire with a human heart, and morals. Hopefully, a vampire... that you could call your equal". She stated as she suddenly leaned her head against her masters shoulder. "My master". She whispered as Alucard looked to her and smiled softly, from the words she had spoken.

He shifted his form, so he was now facing Seras. His fingers soon gently clasped her chin and lifted her head up to look at him.

"Truly a work of art you are, my dear little draculina". He stated as Seras looked up to him and smiled softly as she slightly rested her head in his hand and closed her eyes.

As she performed this act, Alucard leaned his face forward and gently nuzzled her hair. Caressing his face with her blonde locks. In response, she too, animalistically nuzzled him back, under his chin. They spent what seemed like hours performing those primal like acts. Eventually, the sun slowly began to rise, and the feeling of sleep and rest soon crept into their senses. Wrapping his arms around Seras's form, Alucard pulled her close to him as their bodies descended to the bed and they both, slowly began to drift of to a very pleasant slumber.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well, heres finally chapter 7, hope you like it. The next chapter will be out in a few days. TILL THEN PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND PLEASE CHECK OUT AND REVIEW ALL MY OTHER FICS, ESPECIALLY MY REWRITE FOR UNITED WE STAND AS ID REALLY APPRECIATE MORE VIEWS AND REVIEWS FOR THAT PARTICULAR FIC.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: CHILD OF THE ANCIENT WORLD**

**Authors note:** Sorry for the slightly late update, im glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter and its AlucardxSerasness. Now finally in this chapter you will get the full picture of our new predator and Alucard and Seras's unexpected Advesary.

* * *

Integra stood alone within the special morge of her Hellsing estate. Watching as her forensics team busilly studied the remains of the two vampire corpses Alucard and Seras had brought home with them. She was eager for them to immediately begin study and quickly obtain results on what exactly killed them. Curious as to what could evade the pursuit of both Alucard and Seras. The forensics worked round the clock analysing mostly the half eaten corpse as it possesed more detail and clues than the other. Scanning every bone, wound and even the deceased females blood. Aswell as taking a closer look at the black coloured liquid that was oozing out of her body. Integra had not allowed them to rest since Alucard and Seras had brought the corpses. Making them work from the early morning hours to the current evening. Integra stood and waited patiently for any word from the forensics on any possible discovery they might make.

As she waited, both Alucard and Seras emerged from the walls and moved to stand next to her. Watching as the forensics had just finished their research and their head removed his lab clothing to exit and speak with Integra.

"Well, working for this organisation ive seen quite a few corpses. Some worse than others. And since Ive had a full 10 hours work on these two lovely lady's. I can safely say, im completely stumped Sir Hellsing". The medical officer stated bluntly as Integra raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean to tell me there is nothing you can obtain from either of the corpses. No valuable information?". She asked.

"Oh no, there is plenty of valuable information on how she was killed and how the killer fed off her. What information is not given, is exactly what killed her. There is plenty of clues given, but nothing fits or we recognise. Weve simply have never come across a corpse like this one". He stated as Alucard looked to the dissected vampiress carcase.

"Whats your best guess doctor". Alucard asked him.

"Well, its obvious its an animal attack. What kind of animal we dont know or cant identify for a couple of reasons. Firstly because since there are no large natural predators left in Britian other than vampires, our suspect list is extremely short. Secondly because weve never encountered a corpse eaten like this. Not even in the wilds of Africa will you find a carcase that looks like this one. Also, there aren't that many natural predators we know of who could kill and feed off a vampire. If this was in the wild, at first id think that she was the victim of a big cat attack like a lion or a tiger. However the teeth marks on her bones and flesh aswell as the claw marks on the other ones are unlike those of any big cat. Plus the way she was being fed on is completely different from how a big cat usually eats".

"How so?". Alucard asked slightly curious.

"When a lion or a tiger feeds, it usually starts eating at the middle of the carcase to get to the liver. Then it starts working its way to other parts of the body. What this animal did, was something completely different. It basically wripped apart the sternum of the corpse and ate the heart of the vampire first, before feasting on the rest of her, starting with her throat and belly".

"Are there any cases of such kills like this and are there any predators that are capable of killing and eating a vampire?". Seras asked.

"Well, like ive said, ive never encountered or heard of a corpse looking like this. As I said before, there arent many predators alive today that could kill and eat a vampire. A possible big cat, or a bear, crocodile, maybe even a shark is capable but there havent been any known or recorded attacks like that. Although there is that one snuff film of a tiger attacking and killing a werewolf".

"Everyone knows that video is fake". Alucard said slightly annoyed.

"It looked real enough to me. Other than that, unless you can get me more clues and evidence revolving around our killer im stumped". The forensic stated.

"Might this help?". Alucard asked as he soon pulled out of his pocket the feather he showed Seras last night.

The forensic took the large feather and carefully looked at it, before turning back to Alucard.

"A bird?". He asked as Alucard simply shook his shoulders at him. "Must have been one big, mean chicken". He stated as he then moved back into the lab to analyse the feather.

"Are you to sure neither of you got a good look at it". Integra asked both Alucard and Seras completely annoyed.

"Unfortunately no my master, whatever it was, was extremely fast on its feet and highly agile enough to escape even me. At first when Seras told me how viscious it was when she ran into it in the sewers. I took her for granted and thus allowed whatever it was to escape me".

"In other words it made a proper idiot out of you". Integra bluntly stated as Alucard sneered.

Then, just as Alucard was about to speak, suddenly 2 of the Hellsing soldiers came down the corridors, quickly approaching them as they dragged with them a syudent looking civilian. Aswell as a digital camera he had on his person. Once they had arrived before her, the soldiers gave her, Alucard and Seras a quick solute before one of them spoke.

"Sir Hellsing, while we were off duty this evening. We came across this individual who was loitering in a nearby bar. Apparantly going on about a picture he took. We overheard him say it has something to do with last nights vampire killing". The soldier stated as they both released the civilian from their grips and Integra looked at him.

"State your name and occupation". Integra demanded as the civilian stepped forward.

"My name is Simone Westword, im a student of filmography and the London institute". The man stated gruffly as he stood before Integra.

After he spoke, Integra was handed the camera that was in Simones possesion by one of the soldiers. Though at first Simone tried desperately to retrieve it. After his attempt, Integra quickly looked over the digital device before returning her attention to Simone.

"What is this picture you were boasting about Simone?". She asked as she glared at him.

"None of your god damned business". He stated arrogantly to her.

"As a Englishmen, your quite rude. Have some manners, or should my men personally teach you them". She stated as Simone looked to one of the Hellsing soldiers who quickly cracked his knuckles to emphasize her point.

"Its a picture of an animal attack... on a vampire". He stated as he gulped.

"Are you refering to the one animal attack my agents investigated last evening?". Integra asked as Simone shaked his head.

"You mean you actually saw what killed those two vampires, and took a picture of it". One the soldiers asked him.

"Yes... but I didnt actually see it. I was walking down the streets last night when I heard a scratching sound coming from the ally. I took a peak and saw, something... something horrible. It had killed atleast 3 people as far as I could see. I didnt get a good look at it as I was too scared. I just pointed my camera around the corner and pressed the button before running off. I was going to develop the film to see what I it again, but the fucking computer stores are closed today". Simone said completely frustrated.

"Why didnt you report this to the police?". Integra asked.

"For the same reason you want it. To converscate it before I have a chance to edit it and maybe make a fortune out of it".

"Unfortunately, this is substantial evidence in our little investigation. So we will have to conviscate it".

"The hell you wont!". Simone stated before the Hellsing soldiers grabbed a hold of him.

"Alucard, Seras, have either of you fed this evening?".

"Yes, but im still feeling a little peckish Integra. I think ill have a little pick me up". Alucard stated as he slowly approached Simone with his eyes glowing and fangs elongating.

"Alright, alright, you can have the photo". Simone stated as Alucard gave him a disappointed tsk and Integra turned to hand the device to the forensics chief. "But, can I atleast be paid for it". He asked as Integra breathed a frustrated sigh.

"Very well, name your price".

"10 000 pounds!".

"3000".

"8000".

"Alucard!". Integra stated as Alucard appeared before Simone and licked his lips infront of him.

"OK fine, ill take it". Simone said frantically as Integra smirked and gave the order for her soldiers to pay him his money and escort him off the premises.

"Well thats a fine way to do business". Seras stated as she crossed her arms and spoke to Alucard and Integra.

"True, but it gets the job done". Integra stated as Seras pouted at her and she approached the forensics chief.

"Can you develop the last film taken in this camera?". She asked as she handed it to him.

"Damn digitals, but, I think I should have the picture you want within the next seven minutes, mind waiting that long?". He asked.

"Not at all". Integra stated as she sat herself on the bench and the forensics chief immediately began work on extracting the picture she wanted.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from where last nights attack was. A large jeep soon pulled up on the road and stopped near the ally where the vampires had been killed. The door of the jeep soon opened as Mathias stepped out of the vehicle and moved to the entrace of the nearby sewer manhole that was opened. The smell of wreaking death was heavy over the entrance aswell as the ally where the vampires were killed. He stood before it, looking down into the dark abyss of the sewers. Almost piercingly staring at the darkness that layed concieled within its shadows.

"Excellent work, pure child. Your more successful in your pursuit and adaptability than I had origanally imagined". He spoke down the hole as he walked around the entrance. "All the parts of the plan are falling into place. Neither Hellsing nor Iscariot have a clue at whats to come. The vampire council is also very deluded as to our true goal. Your brothers and sisters are nearly ready. When the time is right I shall send you reinforcements to carry out your mission. In the meantime, just keep doing what you are best at. Keep baffling the compitence of the No-Life-King and his pet. And stay alive". He said as he knelt down at the sewer manhole.

* * *

Elsewhere, the forensics chief had just finished the final editing of the camera and was now preparing to upload the picture onto a projector for Alucard, Seras and Integra.

"Well, I managed to get the picture you wanted Sir Hellsing. Its just a bit fuzy, but im sure the projector should clear it up once its uploaded". He stated as he finished the final wiring.

"I hope this is not one of those viral fake photographs of Bigfoot or Lochness". Integra said sarcastically.

"Or that stupid werewolf vs tiger thing". Alucard stated quite annoyed as the forensic chief immediately began the upload of the image.

"Here you are ladies and gentlemen". The chief stated as the image slowly began to appear on the screen and Alucard, Seras and Integra patiently waited.

* * *

**_BACK TO MATHIAS AND THE SEWERS!_**

"It is time for those Religious Iscariots and there sheeplike followers to be reminded that this land was not always theres. And its time that Alucard and his breed learn they were not always top of the food chain". Mathias stated as a small hissing sound was heard from the sewers.

* * *

**_BACK TO EVERYONE ELSE AT THE FORENSICS_**

They watched and waited patiently as the blurry image was uploaded and the projector slowly began its work on clearing it up. Alucard, Seras and Integra squinted there eyes as the image slowly came into focus and a clear image appeared before them.

* * *

**_BACK TO MATHIAS AND THE SEWERS_**

Mathias then started walking away from the manhole and entered into his jeep. Closing the door, he started the vehicle as he smirked to himself, stating. "The time is nearly right for an Evolution... Revolution". He thought as he then drove off.

Leaving the sewer manhole that lead down several pipes and tunnels of the sewerage system. Eventually leading to a large chamber like area of the sewers that wreaked of death.

Piled together, all around in this chamber, were all the rotting corpses and carcases of several humans and vampires who had been killed in recent nights. Their blodd seeped into the sewerage waters and the smell of their open and nearly eaten flesh was so frightening and revolting. Even the rats dared not enter or stay near this pantry. Especially with the fact that, a large creature soon started climbing to the top of the pile of flesh.

* * *

_**BACK TO EVERYONE ELSE AT THE FORENSICS**_

The projecter had just finished its rescan when the clear picture was finally uploaded for all within the confines of the room to see. What they saw made most of them stare and there eyes grow wide with shock and horror.

"Its a...". Seras stated as her eyes went wide at the sight of the image.

"Impossible". The forensic stated as he also looked at the image before him.

At the same time, Integra stared with her last remaining eye and was completely shocked at what she saw. While Alucard also seemed to have a sense of frightful surprise on his face as they took a good look at their killer.

* * *

_**BACK IN THE SEWERS**_

The snarling and hissing continued in the chamber as soon a large raptor like dinosaur predator appeared as it climbed and stood upon its hord of kills. The large birdlike reptile possesed a long stiff looking tail with powerful arms and legs. All of which had an array of viscious claws on both the hands and feet. The skin of its body were scales, covered by a coat of orange coloured bird like feathers. Sticking out of its arms was a long line of larger feathers that ran from the hand to the elbow. A bushy bird like feather flower was situated at the end of its tail, along with a row of feathers running down from its skelp to the base of its S shaped neck like a mohawk. The terrifying prehistoric predator stood proud and tall over its vast meals, bellowing a viscious sound that echoed into the sewers around it.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well, what do you folks think. Just so you know, yes I am a dinosaur fan, and trust me. With my studies of these prehistoric superpedators, believe me. Many of these ancient monsters are more than capable of taking on and killing any vampire. And also, if genetically modified correctly, capable of challenging even Alucard. So you can all look forward to seeing Alucard face a genetic T-rex in the future

IMAGINE, THE VAMPIRE KING VS THE TYRANT LIZARD KING!

Until then folks please dont forget to review and check out all my other stories. PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: **** DRAGONS?**

**Authors note:** ENJOY THE NEW UPDATE FOLKS!

* * *

Integra sat at her desk with a long cigar sticking out of the side of her mouth. Releasing a long stream of smoke that slowly drifted up into the atmosphere of the room. Her fingers were entwined infront of her face as she rested her elbows on the table. While Seras sat across from her on a chair and Alucard simply leaned himself against the wall a few feet away from them. All of them were either looking or in deep thought, concerning the photograph they had converscated and was now infront of them on Integra's desk.

The photograph that revealed the identity of their mystery killer...

Both Seras and Integra were shocked at what they saw and contemplating in their minds about what it meant. Not to mention exactly how to respond to a situation like this. Both women silently sat and stared at the photograph, while Alucard simply, uncaringly leaned against the wall as he was in complete disbelief.

As the moments of silence and deep thought went by. As if to break the concentration of the two women. Alucard yawned and stretched his arms due to his boredom.

"You both can tell thats a fake, right".

"Its a good fake". Seras responded to his comment as she continued to stare at the photograph.

"So was the film footage of Bigfoot and that one picture of the Lochness Monster". Integra commented as she placed the bud of her cigar in her ashtray before taking it back and standing up infront of the windows.

"Though, with the kind of evidence and advice the head of forensics gave us. Its slightly difficult not to believe". She stated after taking a few puffs of her cigar as Alucard chuckled at her.

"Come now Integra. You cant seriously be buying into our good doctors advice and believe that nonsense of some giant lizard running about killing humans and vampires in London. Thats as ridiculous as-".

"AS VAMPIRES, WEREWOLVES AND THE UNDEAD EXISTING AMONG US TODAY!?. Yes Alucard, that does sound completely ridiculous". Integra stated in order to shut him up .

"I am just saying my master. Its quite a leap from the realm of the undead to prehistoric reptiles that have been extinct for millions of years. Besides, as impressive as these lumbering lizards were in size. I highly doubt even if they are alive today that one is actually capable of killing a vampire. They are, or rather were afterall, completely dimwitted and sluggish lizards when they were alive. Why else did they become extinct?".

"Seems someone really needs to watch Jurassic Park". Seras said retorted quietly.

"Im not interested Steven Spielbergs movies. Too light hearted and not enough horror, or bloodletting. Also, im really not interested in a race of gaint lizards that God himself whiped out. Besides, even if they "might" still exist today, and one as the photo suggests is responsible for all the killings, its not in our duristiction. We are soldiers and warriors who defend this country and unholy creatures of the night my master. Not big game hunters of the flintstone age". He retorted as Integra silently listened to each word he said.

"True, but after what youve witnissed and what weve heard, doesnt it in anyway interest you?". She asked Alucard who simply raised an eyebrow at her question. "Think about it my servant, a simple primitive beast whether a dinosaur or just an animal, was actually capable of killing and feeding off a creature of the undead. If memory serves correctly, vampires dont have any natural predators. So far as we know the only creatures capable of killing and feeding off a vampire are either other vampires or werewolves. So, doesnt it atleast peak your interest Alucard. That a vampire, the most dangerous and almost immortal being that walks this earth is actually capable of death by the hand, or rather claw of a simple animal. Its certainly worth investigating, especially if this beast might actually not be a simple animal at all. But perhaps some new kind of freak or genetic experiment an enemy of ours unleashed. If thats the case then we have no choice but to investigate and hunt this animal. For if it is so easily capable of killing a vampire, image how dangerous it is to the public of London". she stated to Alucard.

"Whether its a dinosaur, a normal animal or just another synthetic freak of nature is still not my concern my master. My world and expertise belong in the realm of the supernatural. And are solely fixated on hunting and killing vampires and all manner of beings involved, created or circulated specifically around them. Not the scientific world of genetics, or wildlife. In all honesty my dear master, im not interested and I dont care. Whatever vampires that were killed and eaten by this supposed predator are not worthy or fit for calling themselves Nosferatu. A true undead would never become the foodsource for such a lowly beast". He stated with a sneer before turning and preparing to leave the room.

"Master, I really think you should reconsider what Integra has stated". Seras then said just as Alucard was about to leave. "What if Integra is right that this animal could become a serious threat in the future. True its not part of our duristiction as vampire hunters and we can easily pass the job off to MI5 or some other group. But they are only half as capable of dealing with this thing than we are. Besides, weve basically come face to face with it already and since it has killed and fed of vampires it is technically part of our duristiction. Besides our world is not specifically fixed in the realm of the undead. Our duty is to protect the people of London. True, mostly from the undead, but still is our duty as guardians of Great Britian to investigate this threat atleast. It doesnt matter that we are solely duristicted with the vampire menace, our responsibility is to protect the people of London not just from vampires. But from any and all threats whether supernatural, or not". Seras finally said to her master who just stood there for a long moment without moving as he silently thought long and hard through everything she had said.

Before suddenly turning halfway with a smile on his face as he waved a hand at her.

"And a goodevening to you aswell policegirl". He stated before he used his shadows to phase through the floor to retire to his quaters deep in the depths of the Hellsing manor. Leaving both Seras and Integra alone in the study.

"Damn his bloody arrogance". Seras muttered under her breath angrily after he left.

"Its expected of him, he rarely takes anything like this seriously, unless it peaks his interest or thrills him enough". Integra stated uncaringly as she sat in her chair.

"What do you think we should do Integra?". Seras asked.

"I think you should follow Alucards example". She stated as Seras's eyes shot open from her statement. "Despite your arguement on the matter, it still isnt part of our duristiction. Whether its a dinosaur or a simple animal or a genetic experiment escaped. It still doesnt fall under the category of the supernatural and thus is not part of your or Alucards job description. Until this... thing becomes a more serious threat, interferes in Hellsings business, or the queen herself gives us the command we shall simply ignore it. Besides, we have far more important matters to attend than follow on a wild goose chase. Which reminds me, I hope you havent forgotton that tomorrow night is our "enemies" annual ball. Of which, as usual we shall be attending. I expect you to remind Alucard and make sure that both he and yourself dress in something... suiting for the evening". Integra ended as Seras annoyedly rolled her eyes before standing up to leave the room. "Oh and by the way Seras". Integra suddenly stated, stopping Seras in her tracks. "As the commander of this assignment ive placed the both of you on. I expect you to make sure Alucard is on his best behaviour tomorrow evening. Despite the closeness we will have with our enemies. I dont want him to go on a rampage and start shooting, ripping or threatening people. We will be in the company of vampires, but there will also be civilians, dignitaries and the queen amongst the crowds. So please... keep a tight leash on Alucard and... leave your weapons behind". Integra stated with a curtious smile as Seras just stared at her with shock and groaned for all the pressure and responsibility Integra was placing on her shoulders.

She bitterly closed the door of Integras study and slowly stomped down the corridors, just as Integra chuckled behind her back as she left.

* * *

**_THE NEXT NIGHT_**

The following night, the sky of London was lit by a grand spectacle of all manner of fireworks that peppered the black night veil. Crowds of people danced and paraded in the streets as one of the biggest parties in the world was taking place tonight. The array of celebration was meant especially to celebrate the peace act and supposed truce that was made between vampires and humans a few years ago. A night of celebration and happiness awaited all those within the populace of London. Parades with a small carnival were being held especially for the less fortunate and individuals not invited to the Garle ball that was taking place inside the newly reconstructed museum of Natural history. Hundreds of delegates, officials, members of parliament, aswell as a few celebrities were pouring into the museum to enjoy the wonderful splendour of the evening the vampire organisation; The White Light, had created to reinforce their desire of goodwill to the people. It was like the Hollywood golden globe awards on a more humane scale with far less reporters with flashy cameras.

Thankfully for Alucard who stepped out of a limozine with both Seras and Integra at his side. Though it was a more Victorian era based function, Integra still chose to dress herself in her formal clothing. While both Alucard and Seras abraced the tradition, dressing in a black gentlemans tuxedo for Alucard and a lovely peach coloured dress with peach flower decorations for Seras. A dress of which used to belong to Integra in her younger years that she no longer used and was gracious enough to lend to Seras for the evening.

The 3 slowly made their way down the little red carpet and entered into the grand museum that had been especially reformated and redecorated to suite the evenings event. The walls had been painted a bright yellow colour with an addition of a wide variety of flowers placed before them. This created a pleasant feeling of springtime and bountious harvesting in the atmosphere. Ribbons, and extra furniture were also brought into the museum. The skeletons that were on display in the exhibits, aswell as all the other attractions remained in their place, though slightly decorated to fit into the scene and atmosphere that had been created.

Alucard, Seras and Integra slowly walked their way through the halls, passing many a small group of vampires who were members of the vampire organisation. All whom gave slightly sneered and dislikable stares and glances at mostly Alucard and Seras as they passed by them. The expression, "_Traitors_" was already boldly vampires written on their faces as both Seras and Alucard passed them. However neither Alucard nor Seras paid much attention to them. Instead, they responded with a simple toothy grin or smile to both greet and intimidate the other vampires. Eventually the trio reached the main area where the Garle was going to take place. In a much more pleasant atmospheric room with more "humane guests".

As they entered, couples were already dancing in the middle of a great sphere shaped room. The melody of traditional ball music being played by the orchestra. A massive banquot table, laiden with all cuisines was created to accomodate any whose stomachs wished to be filled. Chairs, tables and couch furniture were set up to be seated on for the guests. A massive diamond chandilere hovered over the room, illuminating it like a sun. For the vampires more thirst accomadation, there was a massive whine glass tower situated near to the banquot table. Each glass of which was filled with bloodwine and sprayed with a nectar that both sweetened the taste and produced a lovely fragrance into the air.

Integra entered into the crowd followed by both Alucard and Seras. Greeting all the more respectful guests whom they slowly passed by. Some of the members of Parliament whom she knew aswell as a few other civilian individuals whom she knew. Eventually making her way towards the young Penwood who was already enjoying the banquot table. The young man straightened and cleaned himself up as he moved to greet Integra.

"Good evening Sir Hellsing, good evening". The young boy said as he shook her hand.

"Its good to see you again Penwood, Im glad to see your arm is still as strong as the last time we sparred. Perhaps I should invite you over for another round". She stated as the young Penwood childishly laughed.

"Id love to Sir Hellsing, but im a really dought ill last long. I may be getting slightly stronger, but you will still remain the undefeated military fencer". The young boy cheerfully stated as both he and Integra laughed.

"True, but I am getting older, and you never know, you might just have gotton stronger young Penwood. Either way, hows things at the military". She asked as the young boy sighed before her.

"Unfortunately the base has been busy as of late. Due to that mishap with the cruise liner". The young Penwood stated which then peaked Integra's interest.

"Cruise liner?". Integra stated curiously as both Alucard and Seras, out of boredom, slowly walked away to enjoy the free bloodwine that was being offered near the banqout table.

"Yes you know, the one that docked in Londond port and then disappeared a couple of days ago. MI5 has been pestering me to lend them more men for their search regarding its disappearance".

"It went missing?".

"Yes, how exactly we have no idea. MI5 already has several search and rescue corps out at sea looking for it. Trying to either locate survivors or find the ships black box. If its still recoverable". The young Penwood stated.

"As if there isnt enough trouble on our soil as it is". A voice suddenly interupted which drew both Integra and Penwoods attention.

Both Integra and Penwood turned to see a tall young brunnete haired man slowly walk towards them before greeting them both.

"Ah Commander Irelands, its been too long, hows the commando corps been for you". Integra asked the The young military commander.

"A nightmare Sir Hellsing. To be honest I wouldnt have come to this... display if I had a choice. However, my fiance insisted I joined her. I dont know whats worse here. Having to go along with this charade these undead swine have cleverly hidden themselves behind. Or the bloody reports and ghost patrols I have to be assigned to". The young man stated appearing completely frustrated from whatever situation he was talking of.

"What exactly are you infering by your... ghost patrols, Irelands?". Integra asked rather curious as to the young soldiers statements.

"A missing boat isnt the only thing that has gone missing on our shores recently Sir Hellsing. You honestly think things are getting bad here in the city. On the outskirts in the small villages, theres worse trouble brewing".

"What do you mean?". Integra asked.

"Weve had a few of the surrounding villages report cases of both people and livestock going missing overnight and during the day".

"If its vampires why didnt you make me and my organisation aware of the situation. You know very well that the treaty act we made with the bloodsuckers states that any vampire that dares to feed outside London city can be subjected to immedaite extermination". Integra stated with a smile at the idea of Alucard finally getting a chance to kill a vampire again.

"I didnt let you know because I wasnt completely sure it was vampires at the time. And im still unsure of whether it is really vampires, especially with the reports of livestock aswell as people disappearing during the day and at night. If my memory serves correctly, vampires only feed on humans, not animals. That combined with the eyewitness reports say something different".

"And what do the eyewitness reports say?".

"Their statements are mostly all the same. Sightings of large animals, bigger than elephants walking about in the nearby forests at night. Strange sounds and noises being heard both during the day aswell as at night. Reports of strange landmarks like tracks, broken branches and fallen trees. All of which have been investigated to find no such evidence. They also talk about monsters crawling around in the night and being sighted during the day". He finished.

"Obviously a hoax created by someone who wishes to take advantage of the superstitious villagers". The young Penwood stated, to which the young Ireland nodded in agreement with.

"Indeed, either its a bunch of vampires who are cleverly sneaking in and ubducting people and there livestock for food or other means. Or perhaps its some kind human trafficking operation". Ireland hypothesised.

"In that case, it certainly merits investigation, especially if vampires might be behind the disappearances. And think about it gentleman". Integra stated with a toothy grin. "If in anyway there are vampires and we find them and are capable of linking them to the White Light group... all this perversive charade our enemies concoct would come to an end. And wed finally have the chance we desire to liberate our country and citizens from these undead magicians evil spell". She stated as she silently chuckled at the thought of finally purging her country of the vampire menace once and for all. A thought that both her collegues Penwood and Irelands were delighted to hear and smiled with her. "You can be sure Irelands, that my organisation will offer you whatever assistance you need in your case".

"That would be greatly appreciated Integra, and I also hope it leads to our enemies eventual downfall. Oh by the way, I believe youve already met my fiance Gladys". The young Ireland stated as he pointed towards a young brunnete haired girl who quickly made her way towards them.

She appeared to be a young teenage looking girl with an extremely flashy dress with bright colours and plenty of flower petals for decoration. Integra akwardly greeted the young girl as she cheerfully greeted her back. Integra had absolutely nothing against Irelands fiance. She was a pure and virtious young women who enjoyed all forms of entertainment and sharing it with others. Though at some times when she offering it to the wrong sort of people. She had many a time attempted to begile Integra with wonderful girls night out parties with drinks and other forms of entertainment. Many of which were not suitable to Integra who endured them anyway for young Gladys's sake. It was because Ireland had revealed to Integra that Gladys greatly admired Integra's character as a female figure that she slowly grew to enjoying the youngsters company. Aswell as learn to stomach of the forms of entertainment she exposed her to. The two spent a long while chatting about how the decorations and setting the organisation of the White Light created was absolutely spectacular. Aswell slightly ogling all the British celebrities who were taking part at the ball. After a while, the young brunnette suddenly remembered why she was searching for Integra so frantically earlier.

"Oh Integra, there is someone you simply must meet". The young lady said as she slowly began to lead Integra reluctantly away from the other officials through the crowds.

Both Alucard and Seras amusedly watched as Integra was carried off by the youngster. They passed through the crowds before eventually reaching a setup of tables and chairs. One of which the pair made their way towards. Seated at it was a pair of individuals. One of which was a handsome young man with slightly tanned skin, dark long hair that grew backwards and was fashioned into a double knotted ponytail. He was slightly rugged, possesing a slightly faded moustache and apartly shaven beard with a goatie on his chin. He appeared to be a tall, well musclular individual, dressing in a white gentlemens tuxedo. Integras eyebrow slightly arched at the sight of the young man before her who smiled back at her surprised face.

"This is-". The young brunnette was about to say but was cut off by Integra.

"There is no need for introduction Gladys, I know exactly who he is". Integra stated as she smiled at the handsome young man who stood up from his seat, along with the woman he was accompanied with for the evening.

She graciously stepped forward and shook the young mans hand respectfully. Especially after all the good things shed heard of him from her fellow Round Table members. He just as curiously responded by slightly bowing his head in respect towards Integra.

"Sir Mathias Alexander Challenger. Head of the Science society and head of the zoological department of London University. Not to mention curator of the newly recreated museum of natural history. Aswell as former military commander of the British MI5 anti vampire clenser group. I must say, its quite an honour to meet such a youngster of your stature". Integra stated as Mathias chuckled at her.

"Sir Integra, Fairbrook, Wingates, Hellsing. I have to say, it is a true honour to meet to women of your character and stature". Mathias stated to Integra as she chuckled at his gracious mannerisms.

"Exactly who is that my dear master seems to be infatuated with?". Alucard asked rather sarcastically as Seras stood next to him and she slightly grimissed at his joke as they watched Integra.

"That my dear master is Sir Mathias Challenger. He is one of the most highly known and respected men in all of London. From what ive heard, he first studied as a Paleontologist at Oxford University. Before he suddenly joined the MI5 AVCG and became one of its most formidible vampire hunters in all of the corps. They say when he charged into battle against a group of ghouls he crushed their skulls and ripped their throats out with his own teeth. They say when he fought a vampire in single combat. He ripped its heart out with his bare hands. In a short amount of time, he became a legend among the corps. Before he silently vanished for 4 years. Only to return again and resume his Paleontology studies. Retiring from MI5 and eventually become one of the most prestige scientists in the world. Basically master, he is a legend. (_AND I WANT AN AUTOGRAPH_!). Seras stated to Alucard.

"Well, I wouldnt say his brilliant or very much a war hero. But he does sound like someone that my master might admire. Though it is quite fascinating that he actually managed to accomplish all of that in such a few short years of his life".

"Thats what makes him so admirable and respected among the scientific society, the government, the courts and even the royal family master. He instantly accomplished all those things, including a knighthood and large fortune from the Queen herself. I for one was hoping one day to have the honour of working with him to see if all the rumours of his strength and skills were true".

"Enough about him, lets talk about me". Alucard stated in a bored/annoyed/sarcastic sounding voice.

In response Seras stared up at her master with an arched eyebrow before slowly shacking her head. After which she decided to just ignore his statement and sat herself down on the nearby ballroom bench. Once she performed such an act, Alucard turned around to look at his fledging for a brief moment, before deciding to eventual join her. For a long while the two just sat and watced as Integra continued to talk and coverse with Mathias and the other ball guests. Aswell as watching all the happy couples dance around on the floor with the music playing in the background. After a while of watching such spectacles take place before them. Alucard stretched himself and stood up straight before turning to Seras who questionably looked up at him.

"So, Seras Victoria, shall a ask if you wish to grace me with a dance". Alucard stated as he gentlemenly bowed down and stretched out his hand towards Seras.

"Ofcourse dearest Master". Seras stated as she childishly giggled and took Alucards hand.

He smiled curtiously at her as he lead her onto the ballroom floor and slowly began to lead her in a dance.

* * *

**Authors note: **Well I hope you folks are all really starting to like Mathias as a character as I went through alot of effort thinking of alot of good things to make him an interesting and slightly mysterious character. Sorry if any of you are disappointed for not getting action or horror in this chapter. That combined with suspense will all appear in the next chapter. SO TILL THEN, PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER ASWELL AS CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER FICS, PLEASE!


End file.
